Mordecai and the Rigbys
by uh-oh-5-O
Summary: What would happen if Mordecai followed along with the whole lip-syncing thing? Sex & drugs & rock 'n' roll pretty much sums it up. It's all fun at the start though, until the duo rockers start seeing that fame does indeed have a 'price'...PAIRINGS: Mordecai X Margaret, Rigby X Eileen...More pairings are possible. (I'm doing some heavy editing here. I don't know when I will update)
1. Redo

**I always wondered what life Mordecai and Rigby would be if they chose to keep their band. Then I thought why not make a story about it? I left it to the part when future Mordecai and future Rigby's idea of lip-syncing was rejected from Mordecai and Rigby (their past selves). Now they have to live their lives as groundskeepers again. So I thought maybe they'll return to the past one last time and try to make their band exist again.**

**Their rock stars lives doesn't exist but they have memories of it. **

**Okay, well I'm trying to write a story about Mordecai and Rigby becoming rock stars. **

**Okay? OKay...**

****_I don't own Regular Show _****

**The story starts now.**

* * *

><p>"This sucks…."<p>

Old man Rigby grumbles, well not exactly _old_ but not really young either...Mordecai and Rigby were in their thirties so it's more like... 'yold'. They have returned to the present from their past and are currently working at the park, unfortunately for them, they weren't wearing any awesome latest outfits or their super hard-core sunglasses. No leather boots. No more limousines to drive them up just to fast-food places. No more groupie rival lists. And no more drugs, which Rigby isn't liking too much especially. Mordecai and the Rigbys was over...well, technically they never existed.

Mordecai and Rigby stared at the TV screen as the game "Pinball" was playing itself; the two bars were in the middle and the ball just kept going back in forth in the same boooorrrrinnng motion. Their pupils followed its movements. Their attention was locked on the TV but they still somehow manage to make small and angsty conversations about how unfair it is to live their lives. They were bored, this life they have now is boring comparing to the life they could of had.

Ever since their past selves have decided not to lip-sync for fame, their career never existed, so technically they were ground keepers this whole entire time. So basically, all the rock star business was nonsense, but their memories remained, and they miss it badly.

Why? They're lonely bachelors in their thirties still working as groundskeepers.

Mordecai- I know, dude. We can't live like this…..

Mordecai and Rigby dropped the whole accent act and started talking in their regular voices ever since they made their return back to their future. They know how still play their guitars, but they feel like they are too old to start a band now. It was _perfect_ when they were both in their twenties because they were really young and they had all those years to build up their reputation.

Rigby- Maybe we can start over? Start the band again?...Maybe?

Mordecai turns his face at Rigby.

Mordecai- No, dude. We need to go to the past again and fix this.

The loser duo have decided that they absolutely refuse to live their lives like this any longer. The two gathered whatever money they got, plus their paychecks to buy some hipster clothing similar to the clothing they wore in a different time. After got dressed in their outfits, they made their way to the garage and started to looking for Pop's classical trumpet horn turntables that's stored somewhere within it.

Rigby- Why can't we just do the microwave thing?

Mordecai- No, dude. It's too dangerous, and you'll probably lose your grip (rolls eyes) and die again like last time.

Rigby- (Furrows)What the hell are you talking about? I didn't die! I'm standing right here!

Mordecai gives him a look.

Mordecai- Never mind...just shut up and trust me...help me assemble these...um..talking horn things... right...anyways, it's better this way.

The groundskeepers duo straighten the record player horns in the center of the garage with all the other junk put to the side by walls.

Rigby- Hey, should we talk to them with an accent again?

Mordecai- Hmmmmmm...yeah...I think we should.

Rigby plugs them in as Mordecai pulls out the soda he's brought with him. In order for this to work and to be able to return to the past, they had to spill soda on wires while touching the horn record player. And they did just that.

Rigby- Today is yesterday's tomorrow, baby!

* * *

><p>Let's rewind back to the event when Mordecai and Rigby made their own band T-shirts and all that jazz. It was originally supposed to be this fake lame ass band, but you know, Mordecai's imaginary dick wouldn't approve of that if Margaret didn't approve of that. So Mordecai had lied saying they were in a band. And that's when Margaret has invited them to play in the open mic night.<p>

Future Mordecai and Future Rigby went to the past again to meet their past regular selves. They have explained to their past selves that a band would had happened if it had existed before. Due to the fact that they lip-synced, they lied to their past selves about the real reason why they aren't a band currently and said something like "Our past selves totally rejected our offer in help to become a sensational rock band because they didn't believe us. They pulled us off as hipsters instead and shrugged it off."

Past Mordecai and Rigby were skeptical.

Mordecai- I don't know..that's sounds

Rigby- Like a lie.

Rigby finishes while making a disbelief face.

Rigby- (Crosses arms) Prove it!

Their future selves didn't hesitate, so they grabbed guitars and starting playing. That was more than enough to convince them. So now they totally agree that they'll cooperate especially with that demonstration of their mad skills with the guitar.

Future Mordecai- Look, we'll teach yew everyfhing we know, but ya gotta swear you'll be willing to do anyfhing.

Mordecai and Rigby- Yeah! Sure!

Future Mordecai looked at future Rigby and nodded in agreement to each other as if they linked their minds with their brainwaves in knowing what would happen next.

Future Rigby- Okay, then. Let's get ready to rock and roll!

**xxx**

Now let's get into the part when they're at the open mic night….already about to perform, nervous as hell because their future selves still didn't teach them a fucking 'how to' with the guitar but only taught them their 'sweet moves'.

Rigby turned to look at his future self with a worried expression, but his future self gestured him to strum his guitar.

Rigby did just that and he was caught off guard with what was going on; the song already has started. Mordecai follows and his confidence level asserted high up. Both Mordecai and Rigby felt more and more connected with their inner rock stars selves. And everything was going all smooth until...

…the _tragedy_ occurs…

Mordecai drops his pick and it clatters on the floor. When he bent over to reach it, that's when he notices in that moment his voice was singing the next verse. Only it wasn't **him** singing it. His eyes start following the wires and he notices that the amplifier itself wasn't even connected to the plug. He waves his arms in protest at the crowd but everybody just cheers him on due to their euphoria from the music. He groans in frustration at this.

He turns his attention at his and Rigby's future selves. Future Rigby stood by the radio that was actually playing the song while Mordecai's future self gestured to keep fake playing his guitar.

Mordecai frowns upon this and took a step closer to them. This is when future Rigby started to panic.

Future Rigby- Awww man! This part of the scene is repeating itself!

Future Mordecai- No worries. I've got a plan.

Rigby- The plan where we run like hell before the cops get us?

Future Mordecai- (Irked) Did you smoke some coke before we went to the studio?

Rigby-...Of course not.

Whatever.

Future Mordecai ignores his friend and brings out the Mordecai halting weapon. He flung his arm in the air, high enough for his past self to see. And he did and Mordecai stopped, dazzled when he saw his future self waving a feather effortlessly in the air. What made him stop was that this feather wasn't just a ordinary feather. No, this feather had a natural shine to it, it was thin and long, and most of all that made it so particular was that it was crimson. Only one being he knew possessed pretty feathers like that one.

Margaret.

His future self lowered his sun glasses to have a better sight of his past self reaction. He brought the red feather closer to his nostrils and smelled it slowly. His eyes closed in delight as he whiffed the feather and a sly smirk formed from his beak. Then he he uses the red feather like he would for a guitar pick and makes a gesture to his past self again to keep the show going.

'Play along'...he thought to himself.

Subsequently, Mordecai's quote from earlier replays in his head as he held his black guitar closer to him.

"_In the future, do I get to go out with Margaret_?"

He averts his attention to the crowd. They all were cheering for his band, but that didn't matter because he was only looking for her. Then he saw Margaret, he smiled and she was smiling right back at him. All he ever wanted was to impress her.

Mordecai involuntarily started to strum again and kept lip-syncing. It was like he was watching himself on TV screen lip-syncing, he had no control of himself. What he really felt was that he was tired of being the righteous one. The guy who usually has to do the right thing; always getting out of trouble too. And nothing great usually came back to reward him from his goodness. Karma ignored him for what good he did; instead he karma would only bite at him. Now it's time for him to have his way. What he wants. He wants Margaret even if he has to steep so low as lip-syncing to win her.

As the song finishes, Mordecai feels a twisting and tightness inside his stomach that was filled with guilt and regret. His thoughts raced fast, he doesn't even smile when the audience screams his band name over and over, so loudly that it can be heard outside the building. In fact their cheering just made him feel worse. He had an undying anxiety feeling that any minute now everyone will find out what a fake he is.

Rigby approaches him, but his voice isn't loud enough to be heard. Rigby had a smile on his face that was five miles wide. He jumped off the stage and crowd surfs away. Mordecai's expression was blank when he saw this . He then turns his direction towards his future self feeling now exasperated.

He runs up to them.

Future Mordecai- Great job! Ya guys were great juss like we were ten years ago.

Mordecai snarls and clenches his fists. He had the urge to punch him, but resisted.

Mordecai- I know you guys tricked us into lip-syncing!

Future Mordecai- But tha's whot mainly helped us into becoming rich and famous befere. Don't yeh want tha?

Mordecai- No! That's lame!

Future Rigby- Then why didn't yew juss stop playing?

Mordecai- Because [Points a accusing finger at his future self] You made me do it!

Future Mordecai- No, I didnit.

Mordecai- Yes, you did. How the H did you get her feather? You pervert!

Future Mordecai- Whot feather? Oo's a perv?

Mordecai- Stop acting dumb! You know what I'm talking about. Now tell me or I swear I'll admit to everyone here that I lip-synced.

Future Rigby- Ya know yeh wouldn't….

Mordecai promptly rotates and heads back to the stage.

Future Mordecai- Alwright! Alwright! [Growing grin] C'mere, f'ere a second …

Mordecai- [Starts walking back to them] What?…

Future Mordecai- Look, I can't tell yew any relationships that we 'ave in da future. It might corrupt somefhing in the future if ya know now. But I will admit this one fhing to yew,...yes this feather belongs to 'er.

Mordecai's hopes suddenly sky rocketed all of the sudden.

Mordecai- I really do get to go out with Margaret then?

Future Mordecai- I can't tell yew anyfhing like tha, dude. Awl I can say is wait and find out yerself.

Mordecai- Dude, c'mon. What damage can you afflict by just tel-

Future Mordecai- No! Juss drop it! [crosses arms] I'm serious, man. I would tell yew if 'ere wasn't risks to come wiff it...it's already bad 'nough that yeh know tis much about tha future,...but yew know, what yew did now was fer a necessary cause.

Future Mordecai was just realizing how annoying he is from his desperation with Margaret. He now understands why everybody used to make fun of him about it, too.

Mordecai- [Scoffs] You know, I'm pretty pissed at what you guys did to me and Rigby. You guys better teach us how to actually play or I'm gonna-

"Mordecai!"

Future Rigby and future Mordecai retreated quickly back stage to hide unnoticed.

Margaret runs up to him and he instantly stops talking. She grabs his arm with both hands. His arm. Her hands. Mordecai doesn't know if he can keep himself upright. She pulls him a little closer to her. Mordecai blushes insanely. His goddess of hotness embraces him a little and flashes him a pretty smile. Sweat starts dripping from his fore head from his inner panic, but he tries his best to look calm. He makes an attempt to smile back, but it comes out crooked. And speaking to her is like the most impossible thing to do right now. He can only stutter stupidly.

Margaret- Gosh, you were so amazing! I never knew you could play like that. Least of all sing.

Mordecai- H-h-h- Ha!

This was his fail attempt of saying "hi". Mordecai mentally kicks himself in the family jewels for that one.

Margaret- I had no idea how awesome you guys were…[slightly rubs his arm]…at the guitar as well.

Here he is, with his fantasy. The girl he's been obsessing about for so long and she's very impressed by him. Can this day get any sweeter. Mordecai is elated and he wouldn't mind if God right now took him. His dream was starting to come true. Something he always dreamed about becoming and dreaming about the girl he always wanted to be with; being a rock star with Margaret as his girlfriend. Oh yeah, this is just too damn awesome.

She batters her long eyes lashes at him and he could just melt on the floor.

…..Then another _tragedy_ occurs….

"Hey, baby."

Her boyfriend finds her and advances towards her. He glares at Mordecai as he pulls her away from him and embraces her then leers at Mordecai with a 'Don't you dare touch my girlfriend or I will drop you like a bag of dirt' look. Mordecai was the star tonight and he didn't like that. It was supposed to be his moment, but he stole it. He'll be damn if Mordecai was gonna steal his girlfriend too.

Margaret- Oh….I almost forgot. This is my boyfriend, Angel.

Then whatever hopes Mordecai had in asking her out right at the moment was gone. Mordecai at this instantly frowns. His eyes look impassive, his body is still. Then just like that, she leaves with her boyfriend. Mordecai watches them as they left the building.

Then future Mordecai and future Rigby reappeared out of the blue like magic or something.

Future Rigby- Ouch.

Future Mordecai- Don't worry about tha. The only fhing yew should worry about is learning o'll to play tha guitar.

Mordecai-[Turns around] You know, I'm still not cool with what you guys did to me and Rigby. [scoffs] He doesn't even know yet…

Future Mordecai- Where is Rigby?

Future Rigby- I'm right 'ere, man.

Future Mordecai- [Looks down at him] Not yew, ya twit! I meant _yerr_ past self.

Before the trio begun searching for Rigby, here he comes, strutting and feeling so damn proud of himself, feeling like he can take on the entire world and conquer it over a hundred times easily. You can tell some girl kissed him on the cheek because there was a bold color red lip-stick displaying on his cheek like a badge. He finally walks up to them all.

Rigby- Dudes! This. has. got. to be. the most. awesomenest. experience. in my entire effin life! Mordecai, I just crowd surfed. Then a real hot chick just gave me her number and this happened [points at the lip-stick kiss mark] She kissed me!

Future Rigby- And tis is only the beginning. It's gonna get way better after tis…..well, after we teach yew how to actually play, tha is.

Rigby- Yeah! That's what I'm talkin- say what now?

Rigby had an absolute confusion and uncertainty written on his face. Mordecai smacks his forehead and groans at this, his eyes lower from being frustrated from it all.

Mordecai- Let's just get outta here already.

**xxx**

It's fifteen minutes past two AM. Mordecai and Rigby are practicing on their guitar playing, trying to copy how their future selves played. They been practicing for hours after they got back from the café. Mordecai and Rigby were starting to improve more and more, but in reality, they still sucked.

They all agreed to shut up about the lip-syncing performance they did on that stage as long as they learn to play the guitars, and as soon as possible. Attempting, Mordecai was singing and playing the guitar at the same time but it was a lot harder than he thought. Mordecai and Rigby were getting tired and the thought of them passing out on their beds seemed like the best idea right now. Both of them were considering drinking coffee to keep themselves up, then later still in taking further guidance from their future selves.

So they all sneaked into the house for a coffee break. They all drank the coffee black because that's how they all liked it best. They all were in the kitchen. The two Mordecais were leaning against the counter whereas the two Rigbys were sitting at the table. They all were drinking their coffee, discussing stuff. Their future selves said they should name their guitars because it would help better connect with music and the 'flow' of it.

Future Rigby- It seriously would 'elp if yew named yer guitars. [Facing his past self] Whot should yew calls yers?

Rigby still has yet to put his guitar away. He strums it lightly while letting the question sit.

Rigby- Maybe I'll call it…er….Strong John?

Future Rigby- John?

Future Rigby put his coffee mug on the table and renders his past self a very stern look. He jumps on the table hastily, on all fours, and darts towards him. Rigby flinches from this, thinking he should make a run for it since it seemed like he was about to attack him. But he stops near him and stares down at him.

Future Rigby- John? [Throw arms in the air] What tha hell kind o' bloody name is tha fer yeh guitar?

Rigby felt flustered by this. He didn't think it was that bad for a name since it was named after a video game he really likes. Rigby didn't know how to respond. He looks at Mordecai with an irked expression like 'What's his problem' and shrugs, then adverts his face back to his future self.

Rigby- I don't know what to call it! What did you name yours then?

His future self ignored his question and stayed on the topic about Rigby suggesting his guitar to be called "John". He was still flabbergasted about his name pick.

Future Rigby- If ya gonna devote yer life to da guitar then you'll need to name it after a girl, not a dude.

He walks back to his seat and sits. Then he laughs.

He laughs and fucking laughs and future Mordecai laughs along with him too. The current Mordecai and Rigby exchange confused looks like they missed a joke.

Rigby felt embarrassed and wanted to hide under the couch and never want to come out. He hated when people laughed at him.

Future Mordecai gulps down all of his coffee and then looks at his past self.

Future Mordecai- So what are yew gonna name 'er?

Mordecai- Oh! Uhhhhh…..Margaret? Heh….but, I'm not gonna actually tell her that I named my guitar after her.

Future Mordecai- [Nods] Ahh, alwright.

He turns at his future buddy and smirks. He puts his coffee mug on the counter and crosses his arms. Mordecai is bluntly surprised by how fast his future self approved the name he chosen . He thought his future self would act all hysterical about it like what future Rigby did to Rigby. Then again, Mordecai has always been a laid-back type of guy, so his future self had to be the same.

Back at the garage, the future Mordecai and Rigby instructed some more to their past selves. Mordecai and Rigby couldn't still get the hang of it and they made a lot of awkward strums. They thanked God that Skips wasn't in his room and is out into the city, in a bar alongside with Benson, Muscle man, and High Five Ghost, because he would know something was up like _always_. Another thought that would haunt Mordecai and Rigby was that they have to avoid Benson, Skips, Muscle man, High Five Ghost and everybody else who would interrupt them while they were practicing their guitar playing.

Rigby groans in annoyance. He looked at his fingers and figured that maybe they were too short and that's the reason why he can't play his guitar right. But he couldn't argue with that because it would be invalid. His future self is capable of moving his fingers so fast that it's hard to keep up from just watching him strumming the hell outta it.

Rigby- Aaarrrggghh! I can't do this!

Future Rigby- Yew have to believe that yer guitar is really a woman. Treat yer guitar like you'll treat a woman's body. [Smirks] Grab 'er neck, hold 'er close and keep on strumming and tha will make 'er holler fer ya.

Rigby couldn't believe what a womanizer his future self was. I mean, yeah, Rigby likes girls, but never considered that he'll actually think the gender of his guitar was female. Or anything. He thinks of it as he thinks of his video game. He figured that as times passes by, he'll have women part of his life which can explain why his future self acts this way. However, it didn't make him feel uncomfortable when his future self talks this way to him. He would just nod at his advice and just kept practicing.

* * *

><p>It was really, really, really late. Or very, very, very, early. Depends how you would view that. The moon was still out, but it was crossed a little from the opposite direction of where it started. The stars dimmed faintly, the sun will arise 2 hours from now.<p>

Mordecai and Rigby were just so, so tired. Their fingers pained and their eyes keep shutting then open, then shut again, then open again for every fifteen seconds that went by. Coffee wasn't doing them anything anymore now.

Their future selves had to return back to their time, because their "time machine" has a time limit set for them to stay in the past. They have twenty minutes left to be in the past. But of course, their past selves protested against this.

Mordecai- WHAT? No! You have to teach us some more. You owe us that, dudes!

Rigby- Hmmm! Hmmm! I couldn't agree more with my present bro here. If somebody finds out what fakes we are, it's gonna affect you future 'us' too.

Future Rigby- We kno tha alwready. But yehs see, we '**ave **a time limit.

Future Mordecai- Which mean yew guys are on fer own. Hey, we were at a time on our own when we 'ad to learn ow'll to play the guitar. It only took us like fhree weeks to learn. [Looks at future Rigby] We trust yew guys. [Winks at Mordecai and Rigby] Well, more likely, we trust in ourselves. Ha ha ha heh…

That laugh sounded nervous. Like he was really unsure about them accomplishing to be rock stars and Mordecai sensed it.

Then the horn speakers started to float and rotate. They rotated slowly at first then increasing its velocity for every turn it made. Green laser connected to all the vertexes and formed laser triangle. Future Mordecai and future Rigby stood right below the laser triangle. They wave good-bye at their past selves.

Mordecai and Rigby leaned against the wall in awe. Mordecai and Rigby couldn't believe that their future selves are just gonna leave them like this. Not only are their future selves going home, but they're not coming back. Ever. Mordecai and Rigby didn't expect this. Their future selves are the perfect teachers for them. Because **they **are **them**. They can help fix whatever awkward strums they were having trouble with. They can articulate anything better than any guitar teacher for their understanding. But then again, their future selves play the guitar as if it is as easy as breathing, so casual like...So maybe everything will be all right. They will just have to see.

A bright light ball formed in the middle of the laser triangle. It lowered a little and future Mordecai and future Rigby were sucked into it and then vanished forever. The lights and lasers were gone too. They then returned to their time and _that_ Mordecai and Rigby weren't ever going to return to the past again. Mordecai and Rigby kept staring at the area where they left in. The horn speakers were landing in slow motion and the atmosphere carried a heavy amplifier buzz.

Rigby frowned.

Rigby- Oh man! Now how are we going to be able to learn to play?

Rigby starts to panic with rampant thoughts. He clutches his head as if it were gonna fall off.

Rigby- What if everyone finds out what fakes we are? AND THAT WE LIP-SYNCED AND-AND-!

Mordecai grabbed his raccoon friend and lifted up him to his eye level. He shook him vigorously.

Mordecai- Rigby! Calm the F down! [Puts Rigby back on the floor].

Rigby nods and is now focused.

Mordecai- We are gonna be all right. Maybe they were right, you know? I mean…..they are us in the future. They told us that they were rock stars in a different time. So that means we're gonna be rock starts too. It can't fail.

Rigby- But they lied to us! We lied to us! They tricked us! We tricked us! What if they were just messing with us?

Mordecai- Rigby, think about it. Why would they want to mess with us since whatever problems we have now it will relate to their problems too.

Rigby shut up on that one.

Mordecai- We just need to practice. Everybody has practiced before they became famous. We aren't just gonna learn over night.

Rigby crosses his arms and ponders about the subject for a bit. He narrows his eyes at Mordecai and shrugs in a defeating manner.

Rigby- All right. I guess it's worth the try.

Rigby yawns then it made Mordecai yawn like some contagious disease was spreading to him.

Rigby- So [ growing grin]…..we're rock stars…right? Well...gonna be.

Mordecai threw his hand in the air and yelled, " Yay-yuh!" Then he high fived Rigby.

Mordecai yawns again.

Mordecai- I need to get some sleep though, dude.

Rigby- [Yawns too] Yeeaaaahh..…me too.

And then they went out of the garage and closed the door. They stay to watch the garage door closed slowly. As soon as they were walking up the stairs, they notice a light coming towards them and stopped. They see headlights in the horizon; the car was swiveling all over the park leaving tracks behind. They heard a lot of "whooo's" and cheers.

It didn't take that long for Mordecai and Rigby to find out that it was Benson, Skips, Muscle man, and High Five Ghost in that car. Benson walks out of the car and was plodding towards them.

Benson- [Points at Mordecai and Rigby] Mordecai and Rigby-you guys-YOU GUYS! You guys are soooooooo cool. The way you played tonight- those guitars-like this!

Benson started to play air guitar. He tried to copy the same moves what Mordecai and Rigby did at the café but failed miserably. Instead he fell on the ground then was laughing so fucking hard for no reason. Everybody else started laughing like that was the funniest thing they ever saw except for Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances at each other and shook their heads. They smirked.

Rigby- Man, they are gonna feel like crap in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**So how was it? Did it suck or what? **


	2. Rigby is a little bitch

**_I don't own Regular Show or any of those characters_**

Rigby stares admirably at his new orange lava lamp as the clumps of its wax oozed around in its prison containment. His cell phone starts to vibrate and due to the fact that it was on the dresser, being near the edge with vigorous movement, the fucker vibrated itself off the dresser and fell on the carpet. Rigby picked it up , looks at it and sees he just received a text message from someone. He didn't know the person but the message was read:

"Mordecai and the Rigbys FTW!"

Rigby lowers his eyes and grumbles at this.

Mordecai was just entering their room at this time. He heard him anyway.

Mordecai- What's your problem?

Rigby faces him then walks up to him to show him the text message.

Mordecai smiles.

Mordecai- Awesome.

Rigby- Awesome? What does it mean?

Mordecai- What are you talking about?

Rigby- "FTW"? I mean…I know what "WTF" means: what the fuck. But what does "FTW" mean? Fuck the what?

Mordecai- [Laughs] No, dude. It means "for the win". You dumbass

Rigby was starting to get these text messages from random fanatic fans that used the "text language". He never had a cell phone before so that's why he didn't understand the language these strangers spoke. He was learning the new codes and slang meanings from all these young teeny boppers that worshiped both him and Mordecai.

* * *

><p>It's has been a total of eight solid months since the creation of their band. They practically mastered in playing the guitars by now. Plus, sometimes Benson would come and join with them to do the drums. Everyone in town knows them and they have become quite popular.<p>

It was a pristine pale blue sky without and trace of clouds. It was hot today and Mordecai and Rigby were supposed to stay at the snack bar again, and both of them were just _thrilled_ about it. Excluding what made the snack bar worse was now it was busier than ever since Mordecai and Rigby themselves work there. They had actual customers there and the worst kind of species that showed up there was teenagers. Seriously, teenagers scare the hell out of Mordecai and Rigby. Mainly because they were the fanatic fans and would ask them the most uncomfortable questions in public. The following:

"Hey, Mordecai and Rigby, are you guys gonna perform tonight again?"

"Hey, do you guys have any girlfriends?"

"You guys think you can teach me how to play the guitar sometime?"

"Can I join with you on the stage?"

"You guys work here for a living when you're not performing?"

"Is there a restroom in there?"

"Oh hey, you guys have any girlfriends?"

Mordecai- ALL RIGHT! WHO WANTS "EXPLOSION SODA?"

Nobody wanted Explosion Soda because nobody liked it. It was easily the most rubbish piss-poor shit in the snack bar. Soda that contained little fizz with a cup holder that was decorated with lame patriotic red, white, and blue stripes that were slanted across the cup. Completely flavorless. It tasted like water sugar to be precise and only had some food coloring in it to appeal like it tasted good. It was cheap though, costing only a quarter for a cup, but if it's flavor you're after, you'll be better off sucking on that quarter. It was Benson's big idea anyway. He thought he'll make cash since it was near the Forth of July.

Benson would patrol the snack bar area once in a while and this was Mordecai and Rigby's chance to confess to him about the Explosion Soda.

Mordecai- Hey, Benson, I don't know about this Explosion soda.

Benson- What do you mean?

Rigby- It sucks!

Mordecai punches Rigby hard in the arm. Rigby whimpers and whines for a bit while rubbing his arm.

Mordecai- Nobody isn't buying it.

Benson- What? It's near the Fourth of July. That soda is da bomb!

Mordecai and Rigby as young guys in their twenties wondered if Benson considered the sickness that the words 'Explosion Soda' would suggest in his adolescent customers. Isn't the threat of thermonuclear war suggestions harmful to the innocent of pleasures of summer refreshments? Mordecai and Rigby thought so. Then again, they really didn't give a shit so they went on their bathroom break to give one.

Anyway, Mordecai and Rigby was relived that their shifts were going to end early today because they had another job at the coffee shop tonight. They perform every week night and earn good cash from it. Their auspicious band had rendered not only a great reputation, but also great merchandise to buy for themselves. Mordecai and Rigby purchase every new video game that's out and seek out every old video game hidden in pawn shops. They buy every kind of video game system for them too. They bought computer games, jewelry, old guitars, or any designer clothing of the latest fashion. Those two would spend their money on junk food in the morning and fast-foods in the night. They still lived in the room Benson put for rent for them, but they bought a lot of great stuff for their room to appear like an 80's room décor. They even bought an oscar fish they named, 'Shark bait."

The snack bar is finally closed for the day. Mordecai and Rigby were sitting, waiting for Benson, at a snack table across from each other. There were these two young girls sitting at one of the tables too, just having a casual conversation. They were attractive too. Mordecai and Rigby just ogled at their exposed cleavages, just popping out. Those girls were ear shot away from Mordecai and Rigby, but Rigby kept his voice low when he was talking about them.

Rigby- Dude, those girls are stacked.

Mordecai- Yeah, they are.

Rigby- Dude, we really need girlfriends. And look there's two babes right here. What better opportunity can we have than right now?

Mordecai stopped staring at the girls then frowned. He looked at Rigby and crossed his arms, crossed his legs, hunched over trying to be small as possible. Unlike Mordecai waiting for the girl of his dreams to come to him, Rigby has been dating some girls in the pass time. Well more like some unbalanced groupies. He'll bring a girl late, late, late to the garage then make sure she's gone before Benson discovers her. Rigby isn't ever serious with them though. **Not ever**.

Mordecai- I dunno, man…I still like Margaret.

It bothered Mordecai that he didn't have a girlfriend. Really it did. But he was serious when he said he still liked Margaret. Like she's supposed to be with him. That's the way he saw it.

Rigby- Okay, seriously man, you need a girlfriend.

Mordecai- I can't have her as my girlfriend if she's dating some other, dude!

Rigby thought Mordecai was acting like a whiny bitch and was too afraid to date other girls because it might ruin his possibilities of ever going out with Margaret.

Rigby- No! I meant you dating some other girl.

Girl 1- Hey!

Rigby and Mordecai looked over at the girls that called over to them. They just realize that their voices got louder enough for them to hear and that got them embarrassed a little.

Girl 2- Were you guys checking us out?

Rigby turns to his lanky-ass bird friend and smiles deviously. He walks up to them as Mordecai stood behind and watched. The girls just nodded when he greeted himself. Then the girl's eyes widen in shock, and with an sudden unexpected turn of events, one of the girls smacks him hard in the face. He promptly falls on the floor rubbing his cheek and whining a little. The girls left right after that, saying stuff like "pervert" and "asshole" at him. Mordecai's expression was incredulous at the action. He walked up a Rigby still lying on the ground rubbing his cheek. Oddly enough though, Rigby was smiling.

Mordecai- Dude, what the hell did you say to them?

Rigby stood up and brushes down his fur from any dirt with a shit eating grin.

Rigby- I said to them, 'those legs are amazing. What time are they open?' HAHAHAHAHA I couldn't help myself!

Rigby has started to become more of an asshole ever since he and Mordecai got popular, plus he's a bit of a masochist when it comes to girls. He had expected at least one of those girls to hit him for that for that crude remark. This dirty raccoon enjoys it. Anyway, Mordecai wasn't interested in dating them, so Rigby figured he can get his sick fix from them. Plus, he realizes that they looked a lot younger, like fifteen or something close to that age. Fuck that, he will stay clear away from jail-baits since he enjoys staying out of prison a whole lot better.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the Coffee Shop, they wore tethered jean jackets, with this edging, big sunglasses, and tight black jeans. Those two were always skinny so they could fit into almost any designer clothing they desire to sportin'. Mordecai spikes his feather head and Rigby had grown a mullet over the past eight months. Those two had always cultivated that trait so essential to rock stars: so mysterious. Especially for Rigby with his mask like eyes.<p>

During the times they performed in the Coffee Shop, they became real good friends with Margaret and Eileen. Mordecai still loses his nerve to ask Margaret out, but they would _still_ hang out ….and , as always, she dates other guys _still_…..like whatever. All that aside, Margaret and Eileen were, like, the coolest girls Mordecai and Rigby know. They went out to see movies together, eat out, and play games at the arcade.

When the Mordecai and the Rigbys performance was over for the night, the Coffee Shop closed right after. Everybody went out their way into the streets and Mordecai, Eileen, Rigby, and Margaret were gathered outside just talking as regular people would do. As usual, they were just hanging out, talking. Only Rigby spotted some wandering bug-eyed guy roaming around in the streets smoking a cigarette, and was wearing a grey, dingy hoodie and he had to go follow him for some reason.

Rigby- Uhhhhhhh, hold on guys. I gotta go somewhere really quick. I'll be back in a minute! Just wait here! OKAY? Okay.

Then he just left like that leaving his friends standing there while they exchanged strange expressions to each other. Rigby has been acting weird like this for while, especially at night. He has the urge to walk in the streets alone occasionally and Mordecai doesn't seem to know why. It's been going on for the past six months.

Mordecai figured it was nothing and shrugged it off.

Mordecai- Hey, you guys wanna hang out our place? Rigby and I always watch an old movie around this time anyway. Usually the black and white classic scary movies. Hmmmm?

If Mordecai wasn't too embarrassed from just asking, he would be crossing his fingers hoping Margaret would come, like it would hopelessly help somehow. He didn't care what Rigby would have thought of this. Anyway, Rigby isn't here with them. He had no control what he thought about this idea anwway.

Margaret had a tentative expression at this. Like she was about to turn down Mordecai's offer gently because she had other plans, but before she could have her say in anything, Eileen divulges quite quickly.

Eileen- That sounds like a great idea, Mordecai!

Eileen saw this as an opportunity to get closer to Rigby. Eileen had that cute look and rendered it towards Margaret to charm her with it. It was a look that said, 'PLEEEEASE do this for me.' Margaret couldn't say 'no' to that. She hardly ever says no to Eileen. Margaret just shook her head a little and made a soft sigh. She smiles at Mordecai reluctantly.

Margaret- Yeah, okay. That sounds nice, Mordecai.

Well, it has been fifteen minutes since Rigby left them. Everyone was starting to get worried about him, especially since it's dark out. A few cars would pass by them and that would put off like they were waiting for Rigby even longer than fifteen minutes.

Eileen- [At Mordecai] Where do you think he went off to?

Mordecai-I have no idea. Rigby does this sometimes. Like he, takes off, but he comes right back. Always.

Margaret- For what?

Mordecai- I don't know. But I'm gonna ask once I see him. It's starting to become a problem.

Eileen- Gosh, I hope he's okay. I'm so worried about him.

Rigby has finally arrived back to them. He was plodding towards him with a black eye and a few patches of detached fur with blood on it. Somebody had beaten the shit out of him, but it wasn't too serious. His injuries didn't need a doctor's attention. Plus, he was capable to walk to them, so really he's okay. But his friends were just astonished by this.

Eileen- [Putting hands on her face from extreme shock] OMYGOSH, Rigby!

Mordecai- Dude, what happened to you?

Rigby was angry. You can tell from his gritted teeth, clenched fists, and the snarls that escaped his mouth. Apparently, Rigby had an encounter with some guy outside a bar. They didn't become friends obviously.

Rigby- Some prick just told me to get away from his face, so I said, 'fuck you.'

Mordecai- Yeah, then what happened?

Rigby- Well, when he turned around, I punched him behind his fat-ass neck.

Mordecai- Dude, that wasn't cool…

Rigby- Hey, he started it! Anyway, he was the idiot chasing me down all the way from the fuckin' bar to that Mexican store that's two miles from here! TWO MILES!

Mordecai- Then what happened?

Rigby jerked his head a little away from Mordecai from disbelief.

Rigby- What the fuck you think happened? I was running like hell, but that prick caught up with me at the damn parking lot! Then he pummeled me like crazy!

Mordecai- So how long did this go on, dude?

Rigby hesitated at the question. He thought about it and browsed his eyes on the ground.

Rigby- I guess it when on until he was fuckin' finished.

Mordecai has never heard Rigby curse so much in his whole life. Especially get into fights, since he was the coward type and starting fights was usually so unlike Rigby. Mordecai worries that this new aggression coming from Rigby would change himself, but then again, Rigby running away from the fight sounded like what he would do. So, maybe Rigby will always remain that cowardly, little, raccoon and that's puts Mordecai's nerves at ease once again. It's what helped him survive so far in life. Anyways, being a coward is what helped Rigby survive so far.

Right away, Eileen went to his aid. When they all got into Margaret's car, she sat in the back with Rigby. Rigby hated sitting in the back seat, specially when Eileen was clinging on him, petting him, and telling him that she'll take care of him. It's been that way the whole ride to the park. Rigby only wanted to be left alone right now.

* * *

><p>As they all got into the house, Rigby just ran into his room to slammed the door. Mordecai didn't know whether he should talk to him or not. He was pretty pissed but was it only because he got beat up? Rigby ruined Mordecai's plans, Margaret and Eileen decided to go home due to Rigby's attitude as of right now. Well, Eileen insisted to stay here to maybe talk to Rigby and make him feel better, but Margaret refused, and she was Eileen's ride home after all. Mordecai wasn't happy about this but he pretended that he was okay with it.<p>

Mordecai- Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Rigby going through his childish tantrums right now. He'll be over it tomorrow once he gets some sleep.

Margaret- It's okay, Mordecai. Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then?

Then they left.

Mordecai inserted a movie anyway. He sat in the living room all by himself pondering for a bit. He fell asleep there watching Ghostbusters again.

He decided he'll talk to Rigby about his problem in the morning.


	3. MXR? da faq?

**Enjoy, I guess. :P**

**I don't own anything from Regular Show.**

Mordecai woken up with his back aching badly. He does a long groan during the process of getting himself up. He wasn't used to sleeping on the couch all night. It was around 8:30 AM and the first thing he did in the morning was head to the kitchen. He brewed up some coffee and waited for it to be done. He took a coffee mug that said, "World's best worker" on it. If Benson saw this mug, he would break it in a instant. Mordecai poured himself some coffee in it.

As he sipped his coffee slowly, he sat by the table trying to gather memories of what happened last night. His thoughts were soon disturbed from sounds of stomping down the stairs. Rigby entered the kitchen with a grumpy face.

Mordecai- Hey, how are you feeling?

Rigby went to the cabinets and rummages it for the box of Soggy Oats.

Rigby- Like somebody just beaten the shit out of me not long ago.

His black eye hasn't changed much. It was just as swollen and gross looking like last night. His cuts has developed into scabs by now. The physical pain has died down some though, but that could be the painkillers doing the job. Anyways, Rigby's appearance seemed like he felt like shit though.

Rigby placed the Soggy Oats on the table then headed into the fridge for a carton of milk. Then after that, he went into the dish cabinet for a bowl then pulled the drawer underneath him for a spoon. He had to gather one thing at a time so he doesn't drop anything because he had such a small grip.

Mordecai- Well then I guess you're better enough to help me mow the lawn, right?

Rigby froze with the spoon plunged in his mouth after Mordecai uttered. He bit on the spoon and the metal aggravated his teeth so he removed it away from his mouth. Rigby thought if he pretended to feel too beaten up maybe he can use that as an advantage to not work. Rigby having to fake it might not work though because he is pretty bad lying. Despite that, he thinks it's worth the try. He would practically do anything just to slack off...then again that would totally defeat the purpose, huh?

Rigby- I feel a lot better comparing to last night, but I still feel like shit. I can't work today, dude. I'm all bruised up.

Mordecai leans back in his chair and groaned. Without Rigby taking turns to mow the lawn meant that Mordecai had to do the entire field himself. And nobody else can help him. Muscle man and High Five Ghost tendin at the snack bar today, Skips was fixing the carts because they break down from riding in the chaos that always goes on in the park, and Pops doesn't do any dirty or exerting tasks. Pops just paints the house or cabins with color that has faded or scraped, water the flowers, or do representations of the park; simple tasks such as these.

Mordecai finishes the last of his coffee.

Mordecai- Well, okay. Chill for today then.

Rigby- I will.[Smiles] Besides, we're not performing tonight. It's Sunday. Today I'm just gonna take it easy.

Mordecai- All right, I'll inform Benson about it. I don't want him to get pissed at us for not knowing why you're not working.

Rigby- Sounds good [Shoves a mountain spoonful of cereal in his mouth].

Rigby picks up his bowl and drinks the sugary milk that was left. He wipes off his milk-mustache and trudges off in a fake pain act in the living room. Mordecai rolls his eyes.

Later on, Rigby was playing Mario Kart on the N64. He sucks at this game, but he will never admit it. He always starts dead last and ends dead last. Once again, he comes in 8th place playing as Yoshi this time. Rigby was done playing and got tired of the fact that he never improves his skills at a similar game(s) like this. He wanted to get up and properly turn it off. But Rigby was frustrated, so the first thing he did was he threw the controller at the TV and the controller hits the TV button, thus turning it off and then tumbles its way at cord the game system and disconnects it off.

Rigby tries to gather at what just happen.

Rigby-…..Yeah, that works too.

Rigby was tired and he doesn't know why either. He had a good night sleep and he didn't do any work to get him tired; it didn't make any damn sense. He didn't care for the explanation, so he went up to his room.

He sits on his small trampoline and lifts his arm to observe it. He sees scabs have developed on the injuries. He picks at one until it bleeds.

He throws all his clothes over him and turns over on his stomach then instantly falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Mordecai finishes the lawn and it took him the entire day to do it, too. He kept his headphones on the entire time for motivation. He was listening to a collection of songs from the band Van Halen.<p>

He enters the house all hot and sweaty and tired. He was heading for the stairs to take a cold shower. He checked his room before he went to see what Rigby was up to. Rigby woke up from the sound of Mordecai opening the door. He sat up and scratched his bed head.

Mordecai- HEY, DUDE! HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME WHILE I WAS OUT? ARE YOU FEELING ANY BETTER BY THE WAY?

Rigby flinches from this and renders him an incredulous look. The reason Mordecai was yelling all hysterical was because he had his headphones on. Apparently, Mordecai had the volume on at its loudest and he couldn't tell about the volume of his own voice. Rigby becomes aware of this and points at his ears to gesture to Mordecai about the headphones. Mordecai understands and promptly takes them off.

Rigby- Yeah, you were practically trying to murder my eardrums.

Mordecai- Sorry, about that, heh heh..

Rigby- Yes, I been sleeping mostly and, yes, I feel a lot better than before.

Mordecai forms a smile from his beak. It was a hopeful sign that Rigby could finally help his part of his share in working for tomorrow.

Rigby- But I doubt that I can work tomorrow either. I'll be in too much pain as I'm working. That would really suck

Mordecai frowns at this.

Mordecai- Why can't you just take an aspirin or an Advil if it's that painful?

Rigby- Yeah, but then my injuries haven't healed, so I don't want them to go bleeding while I'm at work.

Rigby wanted to keep his argument valid and to the point so he lifts his arm in a obnoxious motion and shows Mordecai the picked scab with dry blood all over it.

Rigby- See? It's already started bleeding when I barely did anything.

Mordecai looks at his injury carefully.

Mordecai- Are you sure you just didn't scrape at it or something?

Rigby- If I did, I would have felt it! It just started to bleed as I was bending my arm.

Mordecai- Hmmmm, fine. [sighs in deafeat] If you don't feel _too_ good tomorrow either, I suppose you can take another day off. Anyway, You don't have to use the bathroom for anything right now?

Rigby- Not now.

Mordecai- Good, I'm gonna go take a shower.

Mordecai starts to walk out of his room but then remembers something. He stops at the rims of the doors and clings on to them with both of his arms. He remembers that he needed to interrogate Rigby for the reason why he leaves often and came back all bloody last night.

Mordecai- Hey, Rigby. I have been meaning to ask you something.

Rigby- What, bro?

Mordecai- I just want to know where you went off to last night?

Rigby didn't answer right away. His eyes browsed frantically, and sweat started to develop on his head as if Mordecai asked him a life or death question. Regardless of his inner panic, he attempts to do his best to keep cool.

Rigby- I saw a buddy of mine walking at the far end of the street. I wanted some ups- er- I mean I wanted to say, 'what's up?' Then the whole fight started right after 's all, really.

Mordecai had a skeptical look for a moment. He narrows his eyes and supported his chin on his hand as if he should really consider in buying that. Then a idea popped up for Mordecai came and it was that Rigby was his best friend and he would never lie to him if he was in trouble for something serious. Then he thought about how many friends Rigby is capable of having ever since their band formed. Do, it kinda made sense.

Mordecai- Hmmm…[shrugs] all right then.

Sweat started to tremble down to his face. He really needs a shower.

Mordecai leaves finally and Rigby can breathe a little easier now.

* * *

><p>The next day was raining lightly. No wind was blowing during this, it was like one of those days that seemed that everything was still and the rain suggested it was better to stay at home, even if it was just drizzling. The grey atmosphere gives out a depressing appearance though, and anyone out seemed to be engulfed by it. Everyone's spirits weren't at its brightest obviously, and that was mostly this day's fault and the fact that it was Monday. Despite the day, everyone had a job. Everyone had to get paid.<p>

Mordecai was out on a cart to get a latté and breakfast at the Coffee Shop. The place where he probably eaten at hundreds of times.

He wasn't really happy that he had another workday to do without any _help_. Reluctantly, he allowed Rigby to sleep in though. Mordecai didn't bother to make his bed and skipped a shower since he had taken one yesterday and apparently is getting one from this rain now.

He put on a tethered tarnish blue jacket with stringy ends. He wore his sunglasses even though there was hardly no sunlight out; it was just to make him look so hard-core. That made whatever he saw a lot darker than it really was and that was stupid; but he doesn't give a shit, his sunglasses are awesome, therefore, that argument is invalid.

He parked his cart at the side street and enters the Coffee Shop in no hurry. Once he took his seat he waited for either Margaret or Eileen to take his order.

Eileen shows up to him. She seemed rather disappointed that Rigby wasn't with him but renders him a broken smile anyway. Mordecai just makes a friendly smile back at her.

Eileen- Hey, Mordecai.

Mordecai- Hey, Eileen.

Eileen- How's Rigby doing?

Mordecai- He's fine. He's just acting like a brat and is making me do all the work.

Eileen just giggles at this then she takes his order. He's having an egg, cheese and sausage muffin sandwich and a latté. Mordecai has searched from where he is sitting and realizes that Margaret wasn't around. Eileen comes back with his order and delivers it to him.

Mordecai- Where's Margaret?

Eileen- Oh, she's not working today. She called the day off.

Mordecai- Huh, that's too bad. [takes a bite from his breakfast sandwich]

Eileen- You like her, don't cha?

Mordecai's eyes widen at the same time he starts to choke. He hits his chest hard and that helps him swallow. He drinks a lot of his latté to help, but then it kinda burned, so that didn't really help too much. Then he inhales and exhales deeply. He tries to talk.

Mordecai- Uhhhh, what? [Scratches behind his head nervously] What would make you think that? Heh heh…..

Eileen just innocently smiles at him in knowing, and supports her hands on her hips. Mordecai seriously stares at her and doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds. Then he relents to her.

Mordecai-….[Carefully speaks] Is it that obvious?

Eileen- [Giggles] Very.

Mordecai- Does she know?

Mordecai was so yearning to find this out. He figured since Eileen is her friend she'll know about this.

Eileen- [Shakes head side to side] I don't think so. I never really talked about you to her. [Fiddles fingers and starts blushing] I usually talk about Rigby, you know?

Mordecai- Looks like I'm not the only one who has the hots for someone who doesn't even notice. Anyways, that's good. I don't really want her to know yet. I want to ask her out before…but I'm not sure if she will like me the way I like her…

Mordecai trails off and lowers his eyes.

Mordecai- I think she sees me as a friend only and nothing else.

Eileen- Awwww, do you want me to find out for you?

The words that Eileen just spoken seemed to stun him or something because he just remained still. His eyes were impassive and his beak was straight. Eileen was cool, why didn't he just ask her to do this for him earlier?

Mordecai- ….That would be very awesome of you, Eileen.

Eileen looks around in the coffee shop and notices the lack of customers. Today is going very slow and she has time to kill, and perhaps she can talk with Mordecai a little longer. Eileen really doesn't slack off ever, but since Mordecai and her are actually having a conversation, she appreciates it and takes this chance.

Eileen- Okay…let's make a deal. Mind if I sit with you?

Mordecai- [pulls her chair out for her] Sure.

* * *

><p>During this time, Rigby has already gotten his lazy ass out of bed. Mordecai was supposed to clean up the litter at the playground, the one by the basketball court, but as usual he was not doing it because he's slacking off as well, of course. Rigby was on his way to the playground, but he was just going to swing on the swings or rest in the yellow tubes listening to old rock music while blazing. He knows Mordecai isn't there so he could use this opportunity to sneak out. This children's park was always like a safe-haven for him whenever he needed to clear his head or be alone from the rest of the world. It was his new place to be in for total tranquility. That is, of course, only when children are still in school. He makes sure that he leaves before children arrives here. He hates kids. Especially, whiny and crying kids. Fortunately, for his case, he has no idea how similar he acts as these whiny and crying brats.<p>

Rigby arrived shortly, then advances towards the yellow playground tubes. Alas, as he climbed in the tubes towards the box room, it was being occupied by someone already. He stops right away and listens to that person sobbing inside. He didn't care though. He wasn't the type to give sympathy for anyone really. It was Mordecai who usually forces him to do it or else he'll be bitchin' about how bitter he was. Mordecai isn't here though…so he can just leave.

Rigby took one good listen before he decides to leave. Her whimpers and sniffles sounded familiar by someone he knows. Rigby got curious then, he invaded the box room until he saw it was that red feathered avian girl, somewhere in her twenties, all curled up against the wall, and hiding her face with one of her wings.

Rigby- Margaret?

Immediately she turneds to see Rigby at the end of the slide. There wasn't a sign of hurt in his expression but only confusion.

Margaret- Rigby…[wipes eyes] What are you doing here?

Rigby- I was just walking by to clear my head. Uhhhhhh….Why are you crying? What's wrong, girl?

Margaret- Oh….I'm just…it's just my boyfriend. He's such an asshole.

Rigby- Huh, yeeaaah, there's a world full of em'.

Margaret- Yeah…it's hard to find a nice guy these days. Anyway, how are you feeling?

Rigby realizes she was referring to his bruises and cuts. He frowns and shrugs non-caring. He climbs in the box with her. Margaret makes some more room by setting her legs more closer to the wall, so he can settle in comfortably. He lays on his back and puts his hands in his jean pockets. He studies the inner part of the small room and sees the yellow coloration of it has diminish some, has curse words all over the walls, and it's scratched terribly at the plastic window.

Rigby- I'm okay.

Margaret- So, what's Mordecai doing?

Rigby- He's out. My guess is that he's at the Coffee Shop. For sure he's not working. I know this because Mordecai is supposed to clean this park here, and he's not doing it.

Margaret- Oh thanks god. I didn't want him to see me like this. [Wipes her eyes and sniffles] I'm such a mess.

Rigby- No, no. No, you're not. [Turns his head towards her and takes one long look at her]…maybe a little.

Margaret smiles and hits him playfully on the head for that. He just chuckles at this.

Rigby rummages through his pockets. He pulls out a lighter and a fat roach. Margaret doesn't say anything about this. She just watches him do it. He rolled it a bit tighter to secure the weed inside.

Rigby- Want one? Might help.

Margaret- Umm, no thanks. I don't do that kinda stuff.

Rigby- You're saying that like weed is bad or something.

Margaret- Well, it is. Isn't it?

Rigby- No, it isn't. The government says it's bad only because they can't make money from it. That's all.

Rigby gets out of the room and crawls out of the tubes and lights his roach. Since Margaret seemed bothered by it, he decided to leave her. Rigby then smokes it and coughs a little then inhales it again. He eventually gets high and just smiles all goofy like. Margaret hated the feeling of isolation so she climbs out of the tubes to follow him, but she oddly at the same time feels uncomfortable being around Rigby. She saunters off over to the swings and sits there; thinking.

Right away, Rigby goes to the swing right next to her. He sits there and puts his headphones on while the roach is clinging to his mouth. He listens to Bang a Gong (Get It On) by and he's just dancing with his arms and head-banging stupidly. Margaret just laughs at his silliness. He then looks at her mischievously and pulls at her swing's chain.

Margaret's swing just swings back in forth sideways, bumping Rigby in the process. By her bumping into him, he too is swinging to the side. Their movement was similar like a Newton's cradle. Both were just laughing and giggling.

Margaret- I feel so much better.

Rigby- [Laughs] Yeah, me too.

He tries to pass the blunt to her, but she still refuses it. He just shrugs and dust the roach.

After a few minutes have passed, they sit in the bench park just talk some more. Margaret is explaining to him about the fight with her boyfriend. Typical. Rigby just nods and nods though. He's not really paying full attention to her because of his euphoria of the high.

Rigby- Hey, um. Why don't you just break up with him or something?

Margaret- Then what? Go out with another loser who treats me like shit?

Margaret looks down. She's feeling really emotional right at this point and she hates it. Rigby notices her eyes water a little. He stands on the bench and puts his slender arms around her. Margaret just looks at him in shock from the sudden affection.

Rigby- You're so pretty, you know that? Plus, you really are a nice gal, you need a guy that will treat you better.

Margaret just blushes at this. She does a flirtatious giggle and gazes at him. Then again maybe it sounded flirtatious to him only.

For some reason, Rigby was drawn to her. Like a magnet. She seems so lonely and vulnerable…..she was yearning to be loved. Really loved. Not for some guy to use her for sex. Then again, it could be the weed that he just smoked that was making him think like this. But during this while his mind filled with that high haze, she was undoubtedly looking so irresistibly pretty for some reason, and maybe he wouldn't mind wanting to hug her some more, or maybe even hold her hands with his, or...Without much good sense and no resistance, he leans in closer and kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...yeah. :P<strong>


	4. Do you feel like we do?

**I don't own anything on Regular Show**** (which really sux, but I can't do anything about it.)**

**Well, freakin' read it already.**

Rain poured out of the sky. Margaret was in her car parked in some grocery store parking lot. It was empty because it was Sunday, and this store always closes on Sunday. Perfect isolation, but of course she didn't really didn't like it. At least it was more peaceful than dealing with her boyfriend.

She watches her front window as it gathered rain droplets. Her car was running, but she didn't bother turning on the windshield wipers. The heater was on because it was kind of cold. 'Under the Bridge' by the Red Hot Chillie Peppers was playing on her radio, and it fitted perfectly for this setting she was in currently. Margaret covered herself in a black leather jacket while she was texting her boyfriend.

**# Sorry. I cant see u anymore. U always talk about ur ex and I am tired of it. If u still luv her so much then just go on and tell her that so that way u can stop using me as an xcuse 2 make her jealous. Dont come by l8r. I dont want to see u anymore k?**

Margaret sends her message and waits for a bit. She pulls the recliner on her seat so she can lean back so more. She relaxes and thinks texting to break up with someone is really a lame idea, but she hates confrontations after a fight. Her phone vibrates and she instantly reads it. It's not from her boyfriend.

**#Wats up?**

It was from Eileen. Margaret starts to text back.

**# Not much. Im in my car listening 2 sum music and texting. Hby?**

She just received another message. This time it's from her boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now.

**# Its cool. **

Margaret feels a wave of relief after this. She's glad that he's not making a fuss over this, but at the same time a little taken aback that he didn't seem to really care. Now they are officially not a couple; they again, they really weren't much of a couple since they would fight a lot. Margaret is so sick of these crappy dates she has. She wonders why she can't find a real nice guy that'll treat her right.

Then she thinks about that incident earlier with Rigby. She has been thinking about that ever since she left the park, which was hours ago. She didn't feel any spark between them when he kissed her; like nothing clicked with either of them. Anyway, Margaret didn't feel right kissing her best friend's crush. She believes she betrayed her in a way.

Margaret scrolls down her phone book listings and sees Rigby's number. She has the urge to call him. She shakes her head to side to side and exits out of the phone book.

Margaret receives another text message from Eileen.

**# Im still working. R u k btw?**

Margaret texts back.

**# Im k. Im not going out with that jerk anymore.**

She receives a text shortly after.

**# That is great news. He was a real asshole anyway. **

Margaret texts back.

**# Yea he was. I kno how 2 pick em rite.**

Her phone vibrates.

**# Dnt worry bout it. U will find Mr Right sum day. Hey I have 2 get back to work. ttyl **

The song finally ends. And the next song plays Somebody to Love by Queen. Ironically this song fits her mood right now. She listens to the first lyrics of the song.

~ Can…. [chorus then begins to sing] Anybody….find me…somebody to love…..?

Margaret tilts her head back and wonders…. really wonders the same thing as well.

* * *

><p>It was late, late, late at night. Like around 2:00 AM late. Rigby took one the park carts and parked it in the depths of the forest. He brought his jean jacket with him which had a lot of pockets like a fishing coat. He rummaged through it and pulls out candy, an egg roll he stole from a buffet, his wallet, a condom, his cell phone, menthol cigarettes, an orange lighter, an ipod, tic tacs, shades, couple of roaches, and finally a baggie of methamphetamines and clean syringes held together by a rubber band.<p>

Literally whatever innocence Rigby had clung onto since he joined in a band was long gone. It was a mean, greedy, whorish world with mean, greedy, whorish people. Rigby meet a guy who introduced him to drugs and meet girls who have increased his sexual drive. And he can't blame the people entirely for making him this way, he has himself to blame too. See, Rigby has this inner desire to be famous and would act out in any way to get there. So he took the route like what every rock star took. Sex, drugs, and Rock and Roll.

This cruel addiction guided him in the forest for this high. The only thing Rigby actually carried with his hands was a jar with very little cotton in it and a bottle of water. He took out the cotton a puts it on the seat for now. He compresses the crystals inside the plastic baggie with his cell phone until it's powdery. He then carefully fills the jar with a very slight stratum of water. Next he pours some of the meth in the jar and it mixes in the water. Rigby lits the lighter and holds the bottom of the jar above the flame. The liquid starts to steam and boil, and he puts the cotton in it. He grabs one of the rigs and pulls the amount of the chemical he can handle in it.

He puts the rig down just for a moment. Rigby pulls out his arm then squeezes his hand hard into a rock. He feels with his other hand where the veins are popping out in his under arm. He locks his eyes at the spot and grabs the rig instantly and shoots it all in. He sits there dazed as he indulges himself with the perfect, yet tormenting high. He grabs a roach and lits it after a few minutes went by. He smokes it then it really gets him hallucinating.

Rigby sees the branches from the trees start twisting and growing longer; they look like creepy hands trying to reach out and grab him. This scares Rigby so he turns on the cart and drives away from the forest. He felt super paranoid and thought the forest was attempting to get him and only him.

The street lights are a hell a lot brighter than usual, like giant UFOs. The grass's color tinted into violet and the rocky path shook the whole cart like a fuckin' earth quake was occurring. The cart's rocket boosters start to ignite. Rigby grips the steering wheel hard with a cocky smile crossed his face, ready and willing for a lift off.

Neon pink fire burst free from the rocket boosters which sends the cart dashing upwards and Rigby can barely hang on. The whole cart rumbles which has Rigby bouncing on his seat, in addition to his hands locked on the steering wheel which being the only reason why he hasn't fallen off yet. His brown fur bristles, his pupils just about gone, and the raccoon just laughs in crazy silliness and swerves in the sky leaving a trail of pink swirling smoke behind. Higher and higher, no such pinnacle existing, all the stars swirl and dance together around him and he just pushes the pedal with full force.

His cart crashes into a tree and it sends him flying into the prickly grass. He groans and is confused like a lost toddler in a store. He lifts himself up and wanders around the park.

It's hours before he actually starts to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mordecai finds Rigby passed out on the steps this afternoon wearing his shades and using his jacket as a blanket. Mordecai is all dressed up and looks like he's ready to go out rather than work like he's supposed to. He hunches over and tries to shake him awake.<p>

Mordecai- Rigby, wake up!

Rigby- unnngg….

Rigby gets up and he doesn't really know what's going on, doesn't know what time or day it is, or doesn't even know where he is. He puts his jacket on properly and removes his shades revealing his blood shot eyes. Mordecai winces at this and tells him to put his sun glasses back on. Rigby shrugs and does. Rigby yawns then looks up at Mordecai.

Mordecai- Dude, what the hell are you doing outside?

Rigby had the urge to rub his eyes, but didn't. His mouth was dry and it reeked morning breath. Rigby shivers from the cold wind then scratches all over his body like he has fleas.

Rigby- uuhhhhhh, I guess I was sleeping.

Mordecai- Yeah, I am aware of that, but what I don't know is **why**?

Rigby- Mordecai, man….I don't freaken remember.

A fragrance fills the air around them. Rigby finally notices the cologne Mordecai is using. His eyes narrows and his face cringes. Apparently Mordecai sprayed too much cologne on himself, and it just made Rigby feel sicker than he already was.

Rigby- [Coughs] Why'd you sprayed so much cologne for?

Mordecai- Eileen told me that Margaret likes this cologne and the way it smells.

Rigby- Okay, but the problem is that you put _too_ much on. It's overpowering! My nose is on fire, man!

Mordecai- [Scoffs] Whatever….Look, Benson is off to do some errand stuff, so I was thinking we can take this chance and go to the arcade instead of working. They have this dance dance revolution machine there. I wanted both of us to go and try it,...but then again...clearly you look like shit so you must feel like it too.

Rigby- [Panicking] No! No! Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go.

So Rigby did manage to get ready in a split second. His hair was groomed, his teeth were brushed until they were as white as a paper ghost, and he smelled nice ( because he borrowed some of Mordecai's new cologne).

Mordecai was waiting for him by the steps. Rigby walks out of the doors like a conquering hero due to ridiculous amount of self-confidence he held. Mordecai looks at him dully. His expression changed and was taken aback once he smelled his cologne on Rigby.

Mordecai- Dude!

Rigby- What?

Mordecai- You're wearing the same cologne I am!

Rigby- Yeah?

Mordecai- That's so uncool. You knew I was only wearing this to impress Margaret.

Rigby- [Shrugs] Oops. Anyway, she's not going to be in the arcade.

Mordecai- Still…she might swing by there….just because….she wants to.

Rigby- Hmmm! Hmmm!

Mordecai- Arraggh! Whatever. Let's just go already.

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby were trying to hit the arrow platforms with their feet. Their movements were vigorous. Mordecai whole body moves like a invert noodle while Rigby jumps to one arrow platform to another since his legs were too short to reach to them by standing in the center, metal platform. Despite how ridiculous they were moving, they aren't managing to hit at least one arrow platform on beat.<p>

On the screen there were arrows that they were supposed to hit and messages would pop out to the side that read:

**Miss**

**Miss**

**Miss**

**Bad**

**Miss**

They were just failing at the dance game, but having a great time doing it. People would walk by laughing at them. Mordecai and Rigby didn't care though.

The game ended and Rigby and Mordecai looked at their score. It's so horrible, it shouldn't even be seen by human eyes.

Mordecai- Man, we suck…..

Rigby- [Fixes collar] Yeah, suck like in a good way.

Mordecai gives him a look, and shakes his head not knowing what the hell Rigby meant by that.

* * *

><p>The loser duo walked into Best Buy. They put their money together and bought a digital camera (since they broke their last one). They were so psyched about it they took it out of the box right away. They were littering when Mordecai threw it on the side walk even though there was a garbage can like three feet away.<p>

Mordecai and Rigby took their camera in campus and start recording random people that passed by them. The two would snicker as they followed this one guy in a tux while recording him. The guy in the tux was getting pissed and threatens them to go away. They didn't listen of course, and instead, started annoying the poor guy by asking stupid questions.

Mordecai- That's a very nice tie. Where did you get it? I want to buy it then meet you again and compare if that tie looks better on you or me.

Guy- Fuck off!

Rigby- Hey, why are you speeding up your pace for? I just want to be pals.

Guy- I don't want to!

Mordecai renders his raccoon friends a smirk and gives the camera to him. The camera records the side walk as Rigby runs in front of the guy in the tux. Rigby and Mordecai are trying to hold their laughter in the best they could and remain calm as they act all stupid with this guy.

Rigby- [Resumes to record him] Well, that's because you got to get to know me. Anyway, I'm like seriously jealous. I want that tie. Can I have it?

Guy- If you guys don't go away, I'm going to lose my shoes in both of your throats.

Rigby- Then what are you going to wear after that? You'll look really ridiculous if you're wearing a fancy tux like that with no shoes on.

Guy- [Tries to hit Rigby] [Misses] Go AWAY! I'm serious!

Rigby- I'm just saying, you know?

Mordecai- Hey, did you get that tux at that one store that sells tuxes?

Guy- [Runs to the bus stop]

Mordecai and Rigby- [Runs after him]

Mordecai- With that one old dude that says that slogan at the end of every commercial?

Rigby- [To Mordecai] Dude, I know what you're talking about.

Mordecai- What did he say though?

The bus eventually arrived and came to a stop by a street light that turned red. This makes the guy even more impatient as he furiously taps his left foot and checks his watch. Rigby keeps his distance from the guy, but was still recording him. When the guy decided to turn his face at Rigby, Rigby begins to speak of the slogan Mordecai was trying to figure out.

Rigby- "You're gonna like the way you look. I grantee it."

Mordecai- That's it! That's it!

Guy- No, this is it!

The guy in the tux all of the sudden stripped off his suit and revealed cameo shorts, two black leather belts that crossed his chest like a **X,** which had all kinds of weapons attached on it that was listed A-Z, and his dress shoes are now revealed to be boots.. This guy was built like G I FUCKING JOE and his expression turned a lot scary according to Mordecai and Rigby's view. This guy was a hit man in disguise.

Rigby presses the stop button on his digital camera slowly and lowers her hands. Rigby's mouth sort of wobbles as if he's about to cry and Mordecai's eyes lower and his face winces. The two exchange troubled glances.

Mordecai- ….I think we messed around with the wrong dude.

Rigby-…Yeah….

Guy- You two fucked with the wrong guy.

Rigby- Please don't hurt us.

Mordecai- Hurt? I think he's more likely going to kill us!

Guy- I'll make you guys a deal, you give me that digital camera there and I'll just walk away.

Rigby- But…[Looks at it for awhile] we just bought it like an hour ago and, damn, we're already getting jacked! That's not fair!

Mordecai- Rigby! [Snatches digital camera from Rigby] [Gives it to the hit man] Here...

The guy took it from them and next dashes out into the streets. A bunch of cars that he cut in front of honked at him. The people yelled at him and he just yelled right back as he ran further down the street then disappeared. Mordecai and Rigby just linger there watching every moment of the commotion.

Rigby- Well, our day is just about complete. We just lost terribly to a dancing game at the arcade, and bought a camera, then it got jacked shortly after from a hit man that we annoyed for a bit. What else are we missing today?

Mordecai- Peter Frampton singing, "Do you feel like we do" for our background music.

Rigby- I like that song. We should play that in one of our performances. You know, until when we start making more music for ourselves and actually get famous in all.

Mordecai- Our future selves are probably back enjoying their famous life or something because I lip-synced. Doesn't it go like that, when you change something minor in the past and in the future it changes drastically?... I don't know or care though. It just doesn't feel right to me because I cheated to set in this direction...

Rigby- Aw, Mordecai don't think of it like that. Think of it for the greater good.

Mordecai- Yeah...[crosses arms] for us.

Rigby- Look, we just won't ever fake a performance again, alright?

Mordecai- I guess so. [Faces the park cart] Let's just get back to work before Benson finds out and gets mad.

Mordecai and Rigby then go back to their park cart. For a moment, the two fought over to take the steering wheel. Unfortunately for Rigby, Mordecai punched harder than him and defeated Rigby had to reluctantly take the passenger's seat. Mordecai drove both of them back to the park before Benson arrives there.

* * *

><p>Eileen sets up the opening mic night for customers. Well, it's turned more into karaoke stage. Only people in bands or people, who can just generally just sing, come up on stage and sing songs they have written or a song that's already written from famous singers. Mordecai and Rigby haven't made that many songs yet, but people love hearing them just performs regardless if the two are singing an original song or not; it's because of their insane guitar playing mostly.<p>

Mordecai and Rigby enter the Coffee Shop with their band shirts on. The open mic night will start in a hour and Mordecai and Rigby wanted to practice for a while strumming their guitars to the song they are going to play in the back stage. Rigby was the one who started playing first so of course Mordecai will be the one to sing first then Rigby will follow in the chorus part. That was their usual method. Benson was running late today for practice. Neither Mordecai or Rigby mentioned it to each other though, nor did they seem bothered much.

Rigby- I loved the concert version of this song better because of the talk box.

Mordecai- Yeah, same here.

Benson finally arrives the Coffee Shop and joins Rigby and Mordecai in the back stage. He was wearing the band's shirt and a black vest over it because the shirt was actually small. Mordecai and Rigby purposely given him a small shirt as a joke.

His drums were waiting for him. He sits down and taps gently at the cymbal.

Benson- I was having some car trouble. My car was over-heating, so I had to add some anti-freeze to it and-

Rigby- Wah wah wah wah wah

Benson gives Rigby a hard look.

Mordecai- All is forgiven because you are our boss and you're wearing the Mordecai and the Rigbys's band shirt.

Benson- urrrrrr, are you guys absolutely sure that you don't have an extra shirt?

Rigby- Well, we do, but they're all the same size.

Benson- [Narrows eyes] What size?

Mordecai- Small.

Benson- [Grumbles]

Mordecai- Relax, man. We don't want you to drop your gum balls all over the stage.

Benson- You know what? I'm going to allow you to say that just this once. BUT SAY IT AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE RAKING THE ENTIRE PARK WITH NO BREAKS!

After Angel finished singing his song, Mordecai and the Rigbys were up next. Since they did this a lot, not a nerve was going crazy from them. They remained calm as if they were just taking a walk in the park. This was a routine that's why.

Mordecai steps up to the microphone and taps it gently to make sure it's working.

Mordecai- We're gonna sing, "Do you feel like we do" by Peter Frampton. We thought about that song way earlier today, and well, we want to play it. What do you guys think about that?

An uproar of cheering lifted in the atmosphere, it can be heard outside too. The people clearly know and love this song.

Rigby pulls his guitar in position and strums it. They had the tabs to this song months ago until now they can play it mind free. Benson hits the drums in the rythmic beat of the song.

Mordecai then joins with them as the song slowly starts and the duo guitarists were playing at the same time.

Margaret enters the Coffee Shop as soon as they started playing. She lingers in the back watching them. She loves hearing theie band play. She watches Rigby be in that extraordinary zone that guitars must go when they strum their guitars, and seemly feel like the music itself must have distracted him from reality for this moment. She then looks over to Benson as she bobs his head for every beat that has the most force in the taps of his drum sticks. Then finally she watches Mordecai, as he sings the lyrics of that great song.

_~Do you…you! Feel like I do? Do you…you! Feel like I do?_

A soft smile crosses her beak as she watches Mordecai. Over the past months, Mordecai has always been such a dear friend to her and he usually was there for her when she was in distress. She appreciates all that he has done for her, really. When she talks to him, she feels like she sometimes talking to herself. Unlike most guys she hangs out with, she actually feels this real connection with Mordecai. She can say anything to him, and he can say anything to her and they would both be cool with each other no matter what. Margaret feels lucky to have a friend like him.

Mordecai starts a guitar solo on the stage. The lights dim more, and he electrifies the whole room with delight.

When the song was over, Mordecai, Benson, and Rigby went out the back stage doors to keep away from people.

Rigby- That was great! I love old songs in our version!

Mordecai- Yeah, if only we had the talk box, then it would have been awesome.

Rigby- Dude, it was awesome. But yeah, the talk box would have made people shit bricks. [Laugh]

Benson- [Serious] Guys, remember you have work early tomorrow at the park. Save the partying on weekends.

Rigby- [Rolls eyes] Yeah, yeah.

Benson- All right, I'm heading home to sleep. You two should do the same thing.

Benson had people help him collect his drum set and put it in his car. After that, he drives off to his apartment to the city.

* * *

><p>Rigby peeks out of doors as he watches the next performer up. Some old man was singing some southern rock music with his band. Mordecai listens with Rigby, and as their backs were turned they didn't become aware of the red robin sneak up.<p>

Margaret- Hey, guys!

From the surprise, Mordecai accidentally hits Rigby with his elbow as he turned around on his back. Rigby cringes in pain and he rubs his back.

Rigby- Owww! Dude!

Mordecai- I'm sorry, Rigby.

Margaret- [Giggles]

When Rigby sees Margaret, he looks away quickly in shame, averting any eye contact with her.

Mordecai- We were just listening to that other guy singing. He has a pretty good voice.

Margaret- [Listens for a bit] Hmmm, yeeahh. But I like your voice better.

Mordecai- Yeah? [blushes]

Margaret- I'm sure you guys are going to make it big. I mean, with all those original songs and great skills, you guys will have it made eventually.

Mordecai- Wow..um...thanks!

Rigby- Yeah, um ...shouldn't we start going home, Mordecai? I'm tired and we have to work in the morning.

Mordecai- [Sighs] Fine... looks like the big baby has to have his sleep.

Rigby- I'm NOT A BABY! I'm just simply tired from the long day we had.

Mordecai- [Starts walking] Whatever, dude. [At Margaret] Well, I'll see you around. Bye.

Margaret- See you guys later.

When Mordecai exits the door, Rigby starts to leave with his tail all drooped down. Margaret interrupts him though from grabbing his shoulder with her wing.

Margaret- Rigby, I have to talk with you. And I'm sure it's clear that you know what about [Raises eyebrow].

Rigby-[Jerks away from her] [blushes]Yeah, sure. Tomorrow though!

Margaret- [Crosses arms and gives him a stern look] That's fine.

Rigby- [Nervously] I have to go!

Outside, Mordecai reaches to the park cart. Just when he's about to go inside it, Rigby comes running on all fours from behind him and beats him to it. He sits on passenger's seat and stares at whatever is in front of him. Mordecai looks at him oddly, but disregards it soon. He takes his seat and starts up the park cart. He turns on the radio then switches it over to the old rock station then drives away. Rigby pretends to sleep on the seat as Mordecai drives to the park in peace.

Mordecai really likes the song playing, of course, because it was "Voodoo child" by Jimi Hendrix.

**Peter Frampton Vs. Jimi Hendrix...which one is the better at the guitar. **

**God, I love them both. **


	5. HAHA DISREGARD THAT I SUCK COCKS

**Man, I can't just seem to find the motivation to keep updating this often. I'm gonna try to keep going with this story though if I'm not too busy. :P Anyways, yeah, new chapter up. It only took me like forever. And it might take me a while to make another update. How does that sound for you? You like waiting forever for another update? Well, maybe not. Who knows? I might just make a new chapter this week! Don't count on it though...heheh**

**Well, enjoy. :)**

**_I don't own Regular Show_****_!_**

Mordecai beats Rigby down the stairs, thus grabbing the first controller, and then Rigby makes this exaggerated groan because of this and reluctantly takes the second controller with a pinched pissed face. Mordecai turns on the N64 then next puts in the first classical 'Super Smash Bros' in. As soon as they got the character selection screeen, Mordecai right away picks Samus which was, of course, the character Rigby wanted to pick at this time.

Rigby- Dude, I want the space babe.

Mordecai- Well, go ahead. You do realize that you can pick her too?

Rigby- Well, duh. But I hate being the clone. You have the original one.

Mordecai- What?

Rigby- [Gumbles] First you get to be first player, then you get the original Samus. What next? You're gonna eat the last strawberry pop tarts? You always get your way! (put his controller down just temporarily then crosses arms) It's not fair...

Mordecai- [Beams] There's pop tarts?

Rigby- uuhhhhhhhhhhh….no. aggghh, forget it. I'll just pick the green dude that never talks.

Mordecai- You mean Link?

Rigby- Yeah, that jerk off.

Well at the turn of video gaming events, Rigby has begun to act like a brat after every game match because Mordecai has merked his ass, including the rest of the computers that were playing as well, and would turn out to be the winner. So, Mordecai didn't feel like playing the game anymore because of Rigby didn't want to play it anymore.

Mordecai- What should we do then?

Rigby- Hmmmmm—Oh! Muscle Man just bought a new stereo! We should throw it over the roof!

Mordecai- [Grins] All right!

Mordecai and Rigby left the house instantly then raided Muscle man's trailer and stole his stereo. They went back to the house and climbed up on top of the roof with great care. Mordecai holds the stereo high above his head with both of his wings. He steps closer to the edge.

Rigby- [Fake intercom voice] Prepare for takeoff.

Mordecai- [Fake intercom voice] The stereo express is ready for takeoff!

Mordecai throws the stereo off the roof and it crashes into a million pieces. The two laugh as they exchanged mused glances knowing that Muscle Man will blow a fuse over this. Their unreasonable and random thrills satisfied them for right now.

**xxxx**

They went back inside the house and then shortly enter the kitchen to get some beer. They sat by the table and cut up about the tales of yesterday. Rigby lits a Pall Mall menthol 100s and Mordecai grimaces at the smell of smoke that contaminated their environs.

Mordecai- Rigby! Don't smoke here! You know Benson doesn't allow anyone to smoke in the house!

Rigby- It won't take long for me to finish this, so calm your tits.

Mordecai- Still, you can smell that crap. That shit sticks to the furniture.

Rigby- [Exasperated groan] Don't get your panties in a bundle. I'll go outside, sheeeessh!

Rigby chugs the last of his beer and throws the can in the garbage. Mordecai shakes his head and retrieves that can right back out. He rinses it in the sink then goes outside and throws it in the recycling ben where it should belong. He shortly joins alongside with Rigby.

Mordecai- Benson made it a rule to recycle.

Rigby- OH MY GOD! Are you done? Why must you argue about EVERYTHING?

Mordecai- I'm not trying to fight with you, I'm just saying.

Muscle man- What are you bitches bitching about?

The two didn't notice Muscle Man's fat ass creep behind with them from the house. High Five Ghost was following behind with that goofy smile as usual.

Rigby- Nothing. It's stupid.

Muscle Man- Yeah, I'm sure it is. Anyway, I came here to tell you ladies that one of yous has to take over the snack bar today. Which one is taking over?

Rigby- Not me!

Muscle Man- [Smirks] Either that or one of yous gonna have to pick up all the dog doo doo in the park.

Rigby- I'll take the snack bar!

Mordecai- What? No, I don't think so. I want to take the snack bar!

Rigby- I called it first.

Mordecai- Let's play pun-

Rigby- Ohhhhhhhh no. We're not playing that. You'll win and I'll lose which means I'll have to pick up poop. We're playing rock, paper, scissors.

Muscle Man- Well, I don't want to watch you lame-os play a game that's probably been invented by first graders. Benson wants both jobs done and that's it.

Before he steps inside the house he pauses briefly from an abrupt thought he needs to ask the groundskeepers. He forgot to ask them a question that's been itching his brain continuously throughout the day.

Muscle Man- By the way, have you losers seen my stereo? I can't find it and I just bought it like yesterday.

**xxxx**

Well turns out Rigby won the rock, paper, scissors match and Mordecai had to be the pooper scooper today and it was gonna be a crap job, literally. Mordecai was plotting his revenge for Rigby later and is cursing the heavens above right now, but Rigby knows he'll get over it by tomorrow. Anyways, Rigby felt he deserved it from how brutal Mordecai was during the gaming matches. It was only fair according to Rigby.

At the snack bar, Pops was attending with Rigby, eating all the snacks he pleases as Rigby frowns in great envy.

Pops- [Eating a churro] Isn't it great working at the snack bar, Rigby?

Rigby- Yeah, it would be if snacks were free for me too.

Pops- Oh, no more of the stiff upper lip. Here try some of this caramel popcorn.

Rigby sighs deeply and crosses his arms. He doesn't notice someone has walked up to the counter until Pops pointed at her as a gesture towards him to get his attention. It was Margaret wearing a black tank top and navy blue jeans. Rigby panics.

Rigby- Gah! What are you doing here?

Margaret- Rigby…we have to talk.

Rigby- No, we don't! We have nothing to talk about! Besides, I have to work!

Rigby stops and thinks about that last line he just spoken.

Rigby- Wow….I never thought I would use that as an excuse.

Margaret stares down at him and crosses her wings. Pops keeps browsing his small black orbs at both of them in confusion. He's afraid they will fight about something starts to tremble. Rigby notices that they we're making Pops upset so lowers his ears and sighs as he caves in to her request.

Rigby- All right. You win. [Points] Let's sit at one of these tables here. Benson might patrol here and I don't want him catching me not working.

Margaret sits at the farthest table from the booth waiting for Rigby to join her. While Rigby was bringing both of them something to drink, she applies some mascara on. Rigby walks up to the table with some ice cold 'Explosion Soda'. He offers it to her.

Rigby- You like soda?

Margaret- Sure.

Rigby- Then you're gonna hate this…

Margaret developed a warm smile on her beak because of his comment. If there's one thing she knows about him is that when Rigby was anxious about something and is attempting to cover it up, he'll throw in some jokes; even if they're not that funny. This didn't bother her because she was just about as nervous as he was about soon topic they will discuss eventually. She was just as good at hiding her emotions due to her experience from break-ups.

Rigby sips his soda, waiting for her to speak first.

Margaret isn't sure how to start the convo with him, so she tries small talk.

Margaret- So, do you enjoy working here?

Rigby- Well, it's a job. Though I pretend to work…and they pretend to pay me. Heh.

Margaret- [laughs]

Five minutes pass them as the two awkwardly try to be comfortable with each other's company. If this was some other random guy, Margaret wouldn't have any trouble trying to get to the point. Same applies with Rigby if she was just some other random girl. Except they know each other and they're relationship has not extended beyond friendship, except when they broke that friendship barrier from kissing. They two can't fathom what they are now.

Margaret- Well, I'm just going to make this simple. Did you have any feelings for me?

Rigby- Uhhhh…..[scratches head]

Margaret- I promise whatever you say won't offend me. I just want the truth because I want this awkwardness between us to stop.

'_Just say no. You don't like her in that way _'He thought.

'_Well, you did kiss her, you dumb fuck! She probably likes you now. ' _an angry voice in his head yelled.

' _No, it was just a mistake! He doesn't like her in that way. Besides, Mordecai would be livid if he found out!' _Another voice comes in with warning.

'_If she likes him in that way and he rejects her, then she'll bitch about it. Then Mordecai's gonna find out later. So shut the fuck up, you faggot!' _

'_No, you shut up!'_

'_fuck off!'_

Rigby- [Mutters] Both of you shut up….

Margaret- What?

Rigby- Oh, nothing…Look Margaret…honestly, I don't like you in that way. I mean, you're really pretty and I really do wish you'll find the right guy someday...because...well, I like you, but I don't "like like" you, you know? I want us to be friends again. You know, like before.

Margaret- I was hoping you would say that. I just want to be friends too.

Rigby- [Grins] Of course! And I should have never kissed you. That was way out of line.

Margaret- That's okay. We all make mistakes. Although, I do have to admit that I did enjoyed it. You're a good kisser. You must have left a lot of hearts broken.

Rigby- [Blushes] Haha, well…let's not get into that. Anyway, I'm glad we got this over with. I'm sure Mordecai would have went ballistic if he found out why we we're being so awkward around each other.

Margaret- What?

'_Shit'_

Rigby- Nothing.

Margaret- You mentioned Mordecai.

Rigby-No, I didn't.

Margaret- [Looking skeptical] Rigby…

Rigby- I didn't say anything about Mordecai!

Rigby was just about to reveal Mordecai's secret crush on her (as if it was really a big secret). And the way he's overreacting now about it just makes him more suspicious. Margaret does her stare down again. Rigby flusters because she seems relentless. He bites his claws to prevent himself from talking.

Margaret- Rigby….is there something you're not telling me?

Rigby- No.

Margaret- [Narrows eyes] Then why mention Mordecai?

Rigby- I didn't mention ANYTHING about Mordecai. You must be hearing things. Girl, you are going crazy.

Rigby then sees Benson pulling up, and for the first time, he's actually grateful about it. He can see Beson scribble something on his notepad with an irritated expression. This was the right moment Rigby could make his escape from Margaret.

Rigby- Look! [Points at Benson] That's my boss. I better go back to work. [gets off his chair] [about to walk away but hesitates] …or at least pretend to work.

Rigby winks at her then races back to the snack bar on all fours. He secures himself behind the counter. He looks over it carefully and sees that Margaret is still sitting there rummaging through her purse. He realizes that he's not really getting away if he's only like a five yards away from her. When she makes eye contact with him, he lowers his head some. He's being such a big coward about the whole situation. Margaret rolls her eyes from this and gets up. She waves at him before she leaves and saunters off in the park elsewhere. She took the hint that Rigby is done talking to her. This puts Rigby more at ease, that is, until Benson walks up to the snack bar.

Benson- Quit slacking off!

Rigby- Umm…I'm not.

Benson- Wait...you're really working?

Rigby- Uh yeah? Now can I take your order sir or are you going to waste some more of my time.

Benson- [Looks over to Pops] Hey Pops, has this guy been working?

Pops- Oh yes! Everything thus far has been peachy today!

Pops said that with an excruciatingly cheery voice which makes Rigby cringe a little, but he said nothing because Pops isn't being a snitch about the occasion with him and Margaret just now. Benson narrows his eyes at Rigby like as if he can penetrate through Rigby's pokerfaced exterior. It didn't work and Benson believed him then walked back to his part cart and drove off. Rigby quietly thanks Pops under his breath for having his back. Gotta have his pops!

**xxxx**

Mordecai threw the bag full of shit in the dumpster outside the park's entrance. He went into the garage to put the pooper scooper tool away in the sterilizer ben. After that, he fervently headed to the house for a shower. He grumbled the entire way back, so pissed off apparently. This had to be the worst task he had to do, but at least he finished a lot earlier than Rigby, so he can crash and play video games the entire time until he has to perform at the Coffee Shop tonight.

He grabs a brand new bar of soap from the closet and heads to the shower. He gets in and as he turns the hot and cold knobs on. The water pressure instantly hits him hard. He scrubs his feathers vigorously with the soap to cleanse all the sweat off.

He's just about done washing his body and he just stands there in full reduction from the hot water, until he hears someone knocking at the front door. He's hoping someone else would answer it and it wouldn't have to be him. The knocking continues and he scowls at this. He steps out of the shower and opens the bathroom door.

Mordecai- Can somebody get that!

No answer.

Everyone was out. Figures.

Mordecai took his towel from the rack and puts it over his abdomen area. He walks downstairs carefully so he doesn't slip from the water that's dripping off his body.

Mordecai-This better be important [opens the front door] because I had to get out-

'!'

It was Margaret at the door. She doesn't say anything because she has just realize that he's bare except for the towel. Now she's seen him without clothes before, it's just different now because his body is wet. His feathers are flatten down and it shows how amazing his muscle tone is. She blushes and puts her hand over her cheeks in embarrassment. Mordecai notices that Margaret was digging him and he renders her a smirk of smugness and satisfaction. Couldn't help it.

He puts his right elbow on the side edges of the door and his hand on his head to flex. And with his feathers that are top of his head that are drooping down, wet which is all the more to make him appealing to her.

'_Yeah that's right, baby. I have been working out.'_

Margaret- Um, hey Mordecai. H-how you doing?

Mordecai- Did you _want _something, Margaret?

Usually Margaret was the one who was flirting and made sensual suggestions, but now it's all switched. Mordecai has gotten more self-assurance ever since he's been lifting weights. The results surely paid off in the end since the girl he wants is astounded by how built he is.

Margaret- Yeah, I…I wanted to tell you that the Coffee Shop is closing an hour early tonight. And I think you should let Rigby and Benson know too.

Mordecai- Sure thing.

Her eyes browse everywhere on him and when she talked, she slowly tilts her head and flashes him a sweet innocent smile showing no teeth. She was actually pulling herself closer towards him. Now she has overcome her shyness and is being a flirt right back. Her hand reaches his arm and it sent a jolt of alertness to Mordecai. She lightly touches him and it has Mordecai developing a faint blush.

Margaret- (Giggles) Alright, then. I'll see you later tonight.

She leaves after winking at him. Mordecai knows she's referring to the stage, but with his dirty mind racing with naughty images, he chuckles at his thoughts.

**xxxx**

The sun rests for the day and the entire sky becomes obscure. Mordecai and Rigby were going to sing an original song tonight. Usually, they don't so this because they're sometimes afraid that someone might steal their music and that leaves Mordecai and Rigby receiving no credit for it. But Mordecai knows in order to accomplish their fate as rock stars they need to be original and just maybe they will get discovered by a record executive. Then that's when they'll finally be famous hopefully.

Mordecai has pondered a lot about when their time of fame will arrive they'll be able to get their foot _really_ out of the door. Will it happen after a performance or will their fate just be knocking on their door one day and say,' Sup, I'm gonna make you international famous rock stars.' It irritated Mordecai's patience during this time. He would sometimes bring up the conversation with Rigby about when it will eventually happen. And Rigby replied to this was like, "If you keep on bitching about it, then that will reduce our time being famous. It's like cigarettes, you keep smoking and it will reduce your life expectancy. So what you're supposed to do is SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT! But that doesn't mean I'll quit smoking; I don't want to live forever anyways, baby." This really made zero sense to Mordecai and it did not help in any way at all, but it really did shut him up after this response.

Mordecai and Rigby stood on the stage and stared out into the crowd, rapt in their hollering and cheers. The lights above would be blinding if they didn't wear shades to protect their eyes. Rigby would sometimes play as the lead guitar, but this time Mordecai was taking over. Benson of course starts first, by hitting his drum sticks together for the last indication then start to make a rhythm. Mordecai sings the following:

_We rule the world._

_We rock your soul._

_Like a diamond shinning from a mine of coal._

_We've arrived and you don't stand a chance._

_So Shut the fuck up and just start to dance._

_Cause we're mothering fucking Mordecai and the Rigbys._

_We'll make your body feel like you're higher than a frisbee. _

_Make some ruckus!_

_Make some ruckus!_

_Make some ruckus!_

_Make some ruckus!_

Mordecai's voice carried throughout the entire area. A man wearing a long black coat and shades concealed himself way in the back of the crowd. He was clearly trying to hide his appearance so no one can recognize him. As Rigby did his guitar solo, the man smiled with much approval. He liked this band a lot, and he can clearly see the talent these guys possess and sees a beaming light of potential. He's just wondering why he didn't discover them sooner.

**xxxx**

**Okay, there you have it. Hopefully you guys like that. It wasn't my best, but I'm going to try to make the next chapter better. Anyway, those lyrics are my own, but they suck. *shrugs That's not the entire song. I'll put the entire song later on in the new chapters somewhere...**

**Note- I'm obviously not a song writer :P**

**Review? :D**


	6. Who are you MR BIG MAN?

**Okay, I'm making some progress guys. Here's your freakin' update. You guys happy now? Hahaha You fuckers! **

**I want to thank my two reviewers TheForgottenSoldier and World3nder. You're surely keeping me motivated with this story. **

**~K Enjoy. :P**

_**I don't own Regular Show.**_

Turns out the mysterious dude in a black tweed jacket was a big Columbia Records executive. He asked someone in the crowd what the band called themselves.

Random dude- It's Mordecai and the Rigbys, man.

The record executive was urged to settle down and have a nice chat with them. Although he didn't want to be a douche so he felt like it would better to catch them at a better time and set up a meeting to seriously discuss about their possible future. Anyway, he notices that they were busy with a lot of fans, mostly autographs. Well, groupies mostly.

He scribbles something on a mini notepad then immediately exits the building.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson goes backstage where they will meet Margaret and Eileen. The two girls made sure that the backstage doors were locked to keep any unwelcome guest out . Eileen pats Rigby on the back as a friendly gesture.

Eileen- You were great out there. Maybe you can use me as your backup dancer someday?

It was just a joke, but it wasn't that funny. Rigby gave her a hard long stare as everyone didn't say anything for the next five minutes.

When everybody else left the building to call it a night, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Margaret, and Eileen all sat a booth by the rectangular windows to converse. Of course Mordecai sat by Margaret while Eileen went to sit next to Rigby. Margaret seemed to enjoy Mordecai's company and as for Rigby, well, he seemed like he didn't really care. Eileen carefully scoots inches closer in hopes Rigby wouldn't notice this. Although he knew it, he just didn't bother to look over to her and he acted like he was totally oblivious to it.

Benson takes his seat casually by Eileen, keeping his distance; he wasn't really comfortable sitting with this group anyways due to the fact that there's some obvious flirting done here. Anyway, he wasn't planning on staying here that long. He just wants to rest a little before he heads out to his apartment. There was just one important thing Benson wants to tell everyone before he leaves.

Benson- Guys, I heard a rumor that some recording executive was in town.

Immediately this caught everyone's attention.

Mordecai- You think it's true?

Benson- I really don't think so. I think the guy who told me that was just pulling my leg. Now if Skips was the one who informed me of this, you all know it to be true.

Everyone nods in agreement about his statement. If everyone thought like Skips everything being said and done was always truth and there was just no argument about it whatsoever.

Eileen scoots an inch closer, and Rigby crosses his arms in frustration but still remains to ignore her. She would merely sneak glances at him in admiration.

Rigby- …..Well, I think it's true anyway.

Mordecai- Don't be so gullible, dude.

Rigby scowls at his comment then seriously looks at Mordecai.

Rigby- It might _the _time now.

Everyone except Mordecai rendered Rigby a curious expression from his comment. They we're all confused, but Mordecai knew exactly what he was talking about. Rigby was subtlety indicating about it being the time when Mordecai and the Rigbys take it to the next step to become internationally famous. Just like what their future selves had said before. Mordecai and Rigby has devotedly discussed that their meeting with their future selves should be just between them in secret. It's been hard, but Rigby actually has managed to keep his blabbering, bragging mouth shut this entire time and Mordecai appreciates this.

Benson- [Blank face] What is he talking about?

Mordecai leans back in his seat, gradually crosses his arm and shrugs.

Mordecai- Pffft, like if I know what Rigby is talking about half of the time. He may be my best friend, but he's still way complicated.

Mordecai shook his head also with a stern look in warning at Rigby, and Rigby got the message. He kept his cool and decides not to say anything further about their future expectation in front of everyone.

Benson does a tiresome yawn, and he has the urge to scratch his crank, but he's not going to do that in front of everyone. That would be gross, well…it is gross, but what really matters is that it is highly irregular to do that in front of people. Benson decides to leave his friends and call it a night. He sets his drum sticks in his Gator bag and heads out to the exit doors.

Mordecai just notices that Eileen is just ogling at his raccoon friend. He looks at her until he has finally captures her attention right back. He nods at her and Eileen looks at him confused with the situation now. He gets up from his seat and stands by the table.

Mordecai- Hey Margaret, can I get some soda to drink. I'm really thirsty.

Margaret- Yeah, sure. There should be some cold drinks in the cooler in the back. Oh wait…. I locked it up. [rummages through pockets then gets up once she retrieved a set of keys.] I'll go open it for you.

Margaret gives Mordecai an innocent smile then walks past him towards the back in the bakery. Before Mordecai follows behind her, he looks over to his two tiny friends.

Mordecai- Did you guys want me to get you anything to drink from the cooler?

Rigby- Give me a lemonade.

Eileen- Me too! I love lemonade too!

Rigby renders her a blank face then rolls his eyes. Without Rigby noticing, Mordecai glances at Eileen and then he drifts his eyes towards Rigby as Eileen followed them. He nodded in approval for her to make a move on him then left with Margaret right after. Mordecai and Eileen made a deal that they would help each other win their crushes over. They had been giving each other advice about what Margaret or Rigby would like in someone.

Rigby- Ugh, I want to go home and sleep already….

Rigby acted like he wasn't talking to no one in particular, but Eileen knew he was attempting to spark a little conversation with her. She smiled softly and looked over to Rigby after this. He puts his hand on the table to rest and Eileen wanted to, so badly, slide her hand over his.

She does have self-control, but Rigby has been smiling at her more recently than when they first met. And even if she does try to hold his hand, it's not like it is the first time she has done this. She has tried to hold hands with him ever since the 'Solid' shenanigans before. And in the past, Rigby has fallen asleep on her in the backseat of Margaret's car if the group all went for a long drive, clearly comfortable.

The two tiny animals were just inches from their fur from brushing against each other. Eileen thought it's weird that Rigby hasn't scooted further away from her on the booth. She thought if he was truly annoyed by her company, he wouldn't tolerate how close she was to him. Eileen couldn't resist, so she puts her small hand on Rigby's. Rigby removed his hand away and sighed. He wasn't really upset by it, but he didn't think it was right for her to do this. He has his reasons, and it really wasn't Eileen's fault, but his inner turmoils. Eileen was a little upset by this though. She glared at him with her black beady eyes.

Eileen- Why don't you like me?

Rigby- It's not that….

Eileen- Then what is it?

Rigby- Eileen, it's[deep breath]…really. really hard to explain.

Eileen- So you're willing to go with every other girl except me?

Rigby- Why do you have to keep this going on? Just drop it!

Eileen- First I want to hear you admit that you don't like me as anything more than just friends.

Rigby- I don't like y-…..arrgggh!

Rigby slams his fist on the table in frustration. Eileen flinches by his sudden aggressive behavior. He develops a scowl and suddenly has a need for use drugs again. He wants to get high so bad it's just eating at him, it's profound. Rigby knows he's got a couple of Benjamins in his jacket pockets that he has been saving for this sole purpose ,and that is all he needs right now. Mordecai comes shortly carrying two bottles of lemonade, after hearing Rigby slammed his fist on the table thinking something is wrong. He places the bottles on the table before he speaks.

Mordecai- What was that bang?

Rigby- NOTHING!

Rigby pushes Eileen some so he can get out of the booth. Eileen gets off the booth by herself and goes over to stand by Margaret. Mordecai places his wing in front of Rigby to prevent him from leaving. He leans over towards Rigby so only he and Rigby can talk without Margaret or Eileen hearing.

Mordecai- You're acting like a real asshole right now.

Rigby- If I throw a stick, will you leave?

Mordecai- I don't know what happen between you and Eileen, but I'm sure she was just trying to be nice to you.

Rigby- Leave me alone, Mordecai, and move your fuckin' arm.

Mordecai- All right. I'll leave you alone. Keep acting like this and you'll lose your friends. But hey, you'll at least be left alone, right?

Rigby scowls at this but doesn't say anything more because he couldn't think of a good comeback, and frankly he doesn't really give a shit. Mordecai removes his wing from the seat and Rigby instantaneously jumps off the booth and scurries to the exit on all fours. Eileen noticed that Rigby has been running away from them more and more lately also. It's like he's trying to run away with a problem he's trying to hide from his friends. She's knows something is up, but she just doesn't know how to talk to him about it.

Rigby is so inaccessible and cloistered in his tormenting bliss to buy drugs, get high, and then repeat this shit over again. This addiction is pushing himself away from his friends and he doesn't even realize it yet.

**xxxx**

The next morning, Rigby wakes up in the afternoon. Mordecai didn't bother waking his friend up this morning and was downstairs watching some TV while eating a bowl of cap'n crunch. Rigby throws all the clothes off him and they disperse on the floor surrounding his mini trampoline. He heads off the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He opens the bathroom door and moves his hand to find the switch light. He never finds the fuckin switch right away because he's so short and he always forgets he has to reach above him to get it. He manages to turn on the switch finally and steps on his stool to bush his teeth. He brushes his teeth vigorously to rid the weed smell from him mouth. He takes a shower shortly after.

Mordecai was watching some cartoons. He' is in his twenties and he still likes to watch cartoons. He is resisting the urge to put his feet on the table because of the Benson's rules. Then again, he's already breaking rule by eating on the couch. Mordecai doesn't care anymore and he lifts his feet to rest on the table. Much better.

Then an angry gum ball machine comes in the living room with a stack full of mail in his hand. He purposely slams the mail on the table which made Mordecai put his feet down.

Benson- You're breaking two house rules!

Mordecai- [Turns to see Benson] Sorry, I forgot.

Benson- [Narrows eyes] No, you didn't. After all the times I told you-

There was a knocking at the door that interrupted Benson's scolding. Benson and Mordecai exchanged confused glances before Benson headed off to see who it was. He opens the door and standing there was the same man from last night. He wore his black tweed coat again, his stance was straight, and he has a subtle smile. He looked old, but not that old like as in grandpa old.

Man- Good afternoon.

Benson- Hello. Can I help you with something?

Man- Actually, I was wondering if I can help you instead. Well, that is if you're interested in my offer. Are you in the band Mordecai and the Rigbys? I was told they live here.

Right away Mordecai got up from the couch and went over to the door to see this man. Mordecai studies the appearance of this man. The way he looks is the opposite of homely in a fashion sense.

Mordecai- Yeah, we're in the band Mordecai and the Rigbys.

The man gave his card to Mordecai that explained a small memoir about his background and his full name printed in bold black letter with his profession in the following beneath it. Mordecai stares at it for a bit then slowly looked up to make eye contact with this man again.

Man- I'm willing to be your music manager. You guys will make it big, trust me.

**xxxx**

**All right, I managed to make another chapter. Praise me for it! :D**

**Anyway, I'm finally going to have them be actual rock stars! Yay! 'Tis gonna be awesome. **

**Review please? And yes, that's including you lurkers as well.**


	7. A 'trip' to Eileen's place

**Hey, guys. I know there is no amount of excuses I can use for dallying this time. Anyways, all I can say is that I kinda forgot where I was going with this story…but I will try my best to make the future chapters flow well enough from the before chapters….so, if something doesn't make sense, can you either just cope with it or inform me about it?**

**I just re-read my reviews. So, here we go.**

**TheForgottenSoldier**

_**Aww, thanks. I'll try to keep myself motivated w/ this story.**_

**No-Bored-Only-Nonsence-and-Pie**

_**Thank you! :D**_

**World3nder**

_**Yeah, dude. Thank you for informing me about that. I have noticed this…..fixed now. Thanks, I will certainly try to update this fuckin' story more dammit!**_

**philinchio**

_**Hmmmm…Thank you for the critique! Yeah, I'll most def put more effort to improve my grammar. I tend to sometimes make mistakes here and there. Also, I can understand why the script format can be confusing for you and others. See, it's easier for me to write that way…..and plus, I sorta like the style. I was really considering about actually changing it (like what you said), but if I suddenly change it now, then I would have to edit the rest of the story…and honestly, that will take a lot of time to do.**_

**Xavious216**

**Thanks!**

**anon**

**Thanks!**

**Okay, I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. If not, I'm sorry I have failed you. :[**

**I don't own Regular Show.**

**xxx**

_One time, Rigby and Mordecai's history teacher had asked the whole classroom before the bell, "If you have a chance to become someone else right now, who would you be?" A kid in the backroom yells out, "I'll be your mama." Some people have chuckled at this. Then Mordecai asks, "Are you saying if we can pick to be a person, like, a celebrity?" The teacher shook his head and said, "No, I was referring if you can become any type of person with a certain life-style, what kind of person you would be?" Before anyone got a chance to tell him, Rigby interrupted, "I would want to be a rock star." The teacher raised an eyebrow at this. "Same here", Mordecai yelled across the front row, which was the reason they couldn't high five each other; the teacher had separated them due to their misconduct. _

_Their teacher then asked the two of them a simple, "Why?" The question lingers for a bit. The whole classroom went into a dead silence._

"_Why?...," Rigby repeats a bit mockingly, "That's like asking why I wouldn't want to have a great life. No, let me rephrase that, that's like asking me why I wouldn't want to live my life," Rigby retorted._

_The teacher wasn't impressed, "So, you would be the type of person to live fast and die young then?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Hmmm, perhaps you'll change your mind after you get your diploma." _

**xxx**

The next morning, Mordecai and Rigby were at the café, just sitting there drinking coffee that did no justice for their weariness. Right now, the soon to be rock stars duo are telling Margaret and Eileen about being recognized by some music producer who was eager to record a song from them soon if they comply to it.

Mordecai- Yeah, he said that he has a studio set up and everything. He wants me and Rigby to write some songs so they'll get recorded asap!

Margaret- Oh, Mordecai that's amazing! I'm really happy for the both of you!

A warm smiles forms in her beak. Mordecai never tires seeing her smile.

Eileen- That's so cool! You guys rock! Hehehe no pun intended.

Rigby rolls his eyes at her lame pun. Technically, it wasn't much of a pun to begin with, but whatever.

Mordecai had his eyes fixated on Margaret. Of course she's in her plain work uniform, but her red feathers contrast it since they appear to be fluffier today. Simply pretty. Mordecai thought that she's the kind of girl that can pull of looking good in any clothing. His mind trails off for a moment….he begins to think of all different clothing that would just look stunning on her rather than her boring and same work uniform …..then he gets a bit mischievous with his thoughts and thinks about her in some sexy lingerie…he slowly grins. Totally not the appropriate time to be thinking about something this dirty right now.

Rigby- Dude?

Mordecai- W-what?

Margaret- You're face is all flushed.

Eileen- Oh no. Are you okay?

Margaret reaches across the table and touches his forehead to feel his temperature. Her Hand. His forehead, oh god. Mordecai instantly flinches at her touch because it felt so good.

Margaret- Do you have a fever or something?

Mordecai- No, no. I wasn't thinking of-er I mean, I'm fine….it's just….I guess it's a bit hot in here….

Margaret- Is it? Maybe I should drop the ac some then [Starts to walk away].

Mordecai- No, no! That's okay, really.

Mordecai got up and pulled her arm, and then wheels her around. Margaret subtly blushes a little, but it was hard to tell because her red feathers made it less obvious. Mordecai is embarrassed for his irrational action and immediately let's her go then scratches behind his head. Margaret looks to the ground and thinks of something to say to break the awkwardness between them.

Margaret- Hmmm, well….[smiles] would you like something to drink? That'll probably help….some.

Without giving him much of a chance of him answering her back, she lightly pats his right shoulder in reassurance then resumes walking off. As Mordecai rotates back to his seat, he can see Eileen smiling at him hopefully and Rigby making gagging faces at him; Rigby hated seeing people act so fluffy around each other.

Mordecai- [To Rigby] What?

Rigby- Oh, nothing much. I just hate seeing you flinging your cock around Margaret every time you're by her.

Eileen gasps.

Mordecai- [Glares] Rigby, don't start your day being an asshole. Nobody wants to hear it. Plus, your point is invalid cause I'm a bird, you moron.

Rigby- [Sarcastically] Ouch.

Mordecai- Anyways, [points at Eileen] I don't think Eileen likes it when you act like that either!

Rigby renders him an incredulous look when Mordecai just had to drag Eileen into this. Rigby takes a second to look at Eileen's expression and she does indeed look a little upset by his rudeness. His face softens a little by this…., but then he shakes his head and scoffs.

Rigby- So? [Crosses arms] Why would that even matter?

An emotionless expression then casts on her, apathetic almost. Eileen doesn't bother to say anything anymore, so she decides to walk off and continue to work. Mordecai shakes his head as he watched her leave.

Mordecai- [Sighs] Nice going, loser.

Rigby tenses up suddenly. That addiction to get high again was biting at him. He tries his best to remain calm, but fails.

Rigby- Shut the fuck up! You're the loser!

Mordecai rolls his eyes, lifted his elbow and settles it on the table then he rests his head on his hand. That was a lame comeback so he didn't even bother to retort anything back. He's too mature to argue back with Rigby anyways. The two were in dead silence, avoided looking at each other because they were a bit mad. It's mainly because it's still kind of early in the morning (well, according to them since they love sleeping in). Mordecai and Rigby were still a little tired, thus they tend to get more upset from this. As Rigby itched to get high again, Mordecai waits for that cold drink.

**xxx**

Still a bit tired and mad, Mordecai and Rigby still continued their silent game. The duo left a bit early so they have an important discussion with Benson today.

Mordecai has a lazy grip on the steering wheel of the cart. He made a stop at the red light. A beige Lincoln Town car suddenly pulls up from their right and in that car was an old man around his 60's, and his car windows were fully open. That old man was rocking out to "Led Zeppelin- Kashmir". Mordecai and Rigby couldn't help but stare in awe and grin at the oblivious old man head banging to it because it was truly one of the most glorious things they ever witnessed in their life.

And just like that, their mood somehow changes and it's all thanks to this ol' rocking coot.

**xxx**

Benson doesn't know what to think about this sudden opportunity. Sure, Rigby and Mordecai totally wanted to go for it, but knowing Benson, he always thought before he acted most of the times. He doesn't want to just quit his job in haste and start this kind of life and live with the aspect that everything can possibly go wrong. He can't say he's completely satisfied with his work, but it wasn't _that_ bad.

Mordecai and Rigby sat quietly on couch as Benson paced on living room's carpet back and forth while pondering about the situation.

Benson- …..I need some more time to think about this…..What are you guys going to do?

Mordecai- We're gonna do it….I think.

Benson- So, that does mean you're quitting this job…right?

Mordecai pauses before he spoke again. He knows him and Rigby couldn't be groundskeepers and a rock-band at the same time. Sure, going to the café every night didn't cut time from their real job, but now working their way up with their band into an actual career…..they wouldn't be able to handle to do both jobs.

Mordecai- Well, can't you just make this temporarily for us, like, if it all doesn't play well at all, can we just come back here?

Benson- I don't know. It depends how long you guys are gone. If it's a couple of months, say, like three…hmmmm [taps foot] most likely, yes…but more than that, then no. By that time, I'll have replacements.

Mordecai slightly sighs.

Benson- [Shrugs] Sorry, guys. I have to keep this park manageable at all times. I can hire some people do your jobs for a while, but not forever.

**xxx**

Mordecai meets Rigby outside on the front steps. Rigby sat still with a cigarette in his mouth. He was surprising silent throughout the whole discussion, which was so unlike him since he was a usual loud mouth. Mordecai joins with him.

Mordecai- What have you been thinking about?

Rigby doesn't turn his direction towards Mordecai. Instead he takes a long drag from his fag and sighs out the smoke and looks down.

Rigby- Remember that _one_ history teacher we had back in high school? That old man who always wore loafers?

Mordecai- Yeah?

Rigby- Well, I been thinking about what he said to me that one day. Before I dropped out, that is. He asked the whole classroom about what kind of life you would want…..remember I blurted out that I wanted to be rock star.

Mordecai remembers that day. Their teacher seemly didn't approve of what Rigby's answer was. Their history teacher didn't say anything more about the topic after what his last response was….

'_Perhaps you'll change your mind after you get your diploma…..'_

And to add more disappointment, Rigby never did receive that diploma.

Mordecai- [Nods] Yeah, even I said I wanted to be one too….but we were just kids then. We didn't know jack shit.

Rigby- Yeah...So, now this music producer comes out of nowhere and says that he wants to record our music….what do you think about that, Mordecai?

Rigby offers him a smoke, but Mordecai declines it.

The blue jay suddenly remembers when their future selves came to their garage that one time. They were dressed as rock stars, so that must mean they were being legit about it…even though they actually lip-synced throughout their first performance. Mordecai sighs…..there hasn't been a day that has passed when he felt ashamed of himself for that.

He rubs his eyes due to the dryness. He notices Rigby looking up with a worried expression? Why? It's on the rarest of occasions, but maybe Rigby now feels just how Mordecai feels about this situation. Mordecai gives him a smile of assurance.

Mordecai- Dude, I think we better grab this opportunity before it falls from our hands.

**xxx**

After calling their possible record producer (his name is Seth by the way) they arrange a meeting in his apartment in the city. As Mordecai and Rigby enters his apartment, right away they are hit with a smell of cigarettes. It doesn't bother Rigby, but Mordecai cringes slightly. Seth tells them to make themselves comfortable in the dining room where a big, flat TV is displayed on the wall, and a couple of nice decorations surrounding the wall corners.

Seth talks a lot about their great future with tour buses and money. Rigby currently is high, so he enthusiastically nods often at the end of his sentences. A sick feeling has developed within his stomach and feels the acids waving in his stomach walls. It's been a while since he ate, though he doesn't feel hungry. Instead, he grabs a soda from the fridge and drinks it, thus settling his stomach some and goes sit back down.

Seth- All artists usually start at some random dining area with stages and all where they can perform. You guys are known in this city, so just imagine how much you'll excel everywhere else? You'll make a fortune.

Rigby- Hmmm, sounds sexy.

Mordecai didn't like this idea of leaving his home. He made some good friends here and then there was Margaret. He feels like he shouldn't leave here as soon as possible.

Mordecai- Well, I don't mind leaving here…..temporarily.

Rigby swiftly turns his head and gives his friend an incredulous look.

Rigby- What are you talking about?

Rigby quickly said.

Mordecai- It's not that I don't mind traveling around…..I don't want leave here, you know, our friends are here. Benson, Margaret, Eileen, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost….and people at the café.

Rigby slouches and rolls his eyes.

Rigby- We'll make new friends. Duh!

Mordecai- Yeah, fake friends.

Rigby-[Huffs] You're retarded, worrying about people who don't even like us that much instead of wanting to travel the world.

Mordecai- Shut up. That's not true.

Seth- [Looks back and forth at them] Do you guys need a little more time to think about this? I'm staying here for a whole month. I'm not going anywhere soon.

As Mordecai says 'yes' Rigby says 'no' at the same time. The two both shot glares at each other.

Seth chuckles at this.

Seth- I give you guys some more time then. Though, the sooner the better. Alright, fellows? And maybe you can get Benson to change his mind as well?

**xxx**

It was midday already. Rigby bitches during the entire way back home in the cart. Clearly he is a little unstable at this moment.

Rigby- I thought you said earlier that you wanted to do this!

Mordecai- I do. I just don't want to leave here, like, forever or something.

Rigby- Fuck! You can't make up your mind, can you? You're all like [mockingly] oh, we're totally gonna do this, dude! Yeah, we're totally gonna grab this opportunity right away [whacks his hands on Mordecai's face] with our hands and grab it and junk!

Mordecai growls and slaps Rigby's paws from his face. He makes a left turn on red without realizing it.

Mordecai- Why are you rushing this suddenly? And what's your problem? You keep saying that we don't have friends that care for us? I wonder what Margaret and Eileen would say if you said that to their faces? Hmmmm?

Rigby- pssssh![Mumbles and looks away] I wouldn't care….

Mordecai- Man, that's your problem, isn't it? You don't care…..I don't know why they bother talking to you. Especially, Eileen.

Rigby- Shut up about her already!

Mordecai was driving really fast, so when he barely missed the park's entrance he makes a really sharp turn that nearly tossed Rigby out of the window. Rigby gathered himself upright on the seat again and then comments angrily-

Rigby- Your driving is horrible!

Mordecai- Put your seat belt on then, you douche!

Even if they were near the house by now, Rigby decides to take his advice. Who knows what will happen next. Mordecai will probably manage to put the vehicle through roof again somehow.

Rigby scratches his arms fervently, like he has fleas biting him everywhere or something and Mordecai can see him doing this in the corner of his eye.

**xxx**

Later that night, Rigby isolated himself in the bathroom and locked the door so no one would barge in at him. He puts a bunch ice in his pipe and cooks it up with his lighter. He smokes it and suddenly his legs feel wobbly from the over powering sensation. His arms quiver. He puts his stuff away in his jackets' pockets.

About a minute later, he paces out of the bathroom and heads outside the door. Since him and Mordecai really didn't go anywhere today, he felt the need to wander around the night.

Mordecai has just walked in the living room from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn held in his hands and sees Rigby forwarding quickly to the door. The raccoon has his typical clothes on so this already tells Mordecai he was going out somewhere.

Mordecai- Hey, where are you going?

Rigby- [Doesn't stop walking] Out.

Mordecai- Hey, wait-

The front door slams shut before he gets a chance to finish his sentence. Mordecai felt like going after him, but Rigby isn't a kid anymore; he's an adult so whatever choices he is making, that's his problem, right? Maybe Rigby just needed some time to clear his head from all that happen today. Mordecai sighs and takes his seat on the couch. He grabs the remote nearby and turns the TV on.

**xxx**

From one point, he cannot remember how he got into the city, but he currently is. Rigby has been feeling really jittery, though he doesn't know if it's been the entire time since he left the park or just recently. He parks the cart in some random parking lot because he absolutely has to walk around for a bit right now. He gets out and right away he looks in the rear view mirror and from the light emanating from the street lamp, he can see his reflection. His black pupils have grown big. His curses himself and wonders if he used too much meth this time. His breaths were short.

Rigby kept thinking to himself that the solution to his problem is to walk it off. And so, he did just that.

He sees worms….or it could be strings... of red and black scrounging around the corners of his vision. Rigby's body was in some pain and his labored breathing remained. His little body meets the pavement and he curls into a little ball and shivers. Shortly, he senses someone walking up to him, so he shifts his head some to encounter the tiny, mole feet. Eileen bends over and says something, but it came out all blurry except for one word: Hospital.

Rigby slurs out some cuss words and begs her to not take him to the hospital. Despite how persistent she was to take him, he was protesting unwaveringly. His bugged, worried eyes met hers and he frowns. She lowers her head, sighs, and relents.

Eileen- Okay, fine, Rigby….but I refuse to let you be walking around at night alone. You need to just lay down and relax, okay?

Rigby- Pssssh Fack naaaaww! Yous can't teall meee wut to dooo! Jussss lesh meee alone, gurrl!

She offers him a ride home, but he refuses. Once Rigby tries to leave, Eileen has grabbed his arm firmly. Rigby's unbalanced body sort of fell on hers slightly, and he tries his best to get his posture erect and jerks to release his arm from her grip, but to no avail. He glares at Eileen. She was a lot stronger than he thought.

Rigby- Leess me go!

Eileen shot him a stern glare, which made Rigby surprisingly taken aback from it. His expression turns of worry now.

Eileen- No, Rigby! I'm not letting you go out like this! I wish you can look at yourself! You're shaking and you're eyes….they don't look normal!

It was true, and Rigby knew it. He caves in and must have excessively said 'okay' about ten times in assurance. Although, this makes Eileen feel more stressful.

Rigby- I-I don wannaa go back homeee dohhhh….t-they git mad...Mordecaaaaiii...no...no, no,n-no, Benson! H-he'll fyra mah asss.

Eileen shakes her head. She didn't like treating Rigby with aggression, but he was really making her upset. Rigby grew timid; once she has released him, he grabs his right arm with left hand to feel more closure within himself.

Rigby- C-can I stayyy at urrr place den?

Eileen pauses at this. The waiting for her response made him feel uneasy and he scratches his arms and flicks his ears. Eileen moves her tiny hands to hold his. His vision wasn't at its best, but he can see her frown with concern. If Eileen couldn't take him to the hospital, then perhaps it was best if she watches over him to make sure he will be okay tonight.

Eileen- C'mon then. I'll take care you, Rigby. Don't you worry, okay?

She smiles, but it's fake. It didn't matter how she felt right now, as long as it comforts her little raccoon, then everything is fine. She leads him to her car and the two go in and she drives them both to her apartment.

**xxx**

Eileen- [Shyly] ummm, yeah, he's gonna stay over here for a bit.

Mordecai-….whut?

Eileen looks back to see Rigby contently sitting on the couch watching TV. She held the phone very close to her and turns away.

Eileen- Yeah, well, we sorta just bumped into each other outside, and he wanted to stay here for tonight, and….and that's what happened.

Eileen's eyes wander down to the floor. She felt so embarrassed by the way she said that, but she wants to avoid telling him what really happened. She assumes Rigby was just drunk, but that wasn't it...

Mordecai- …So, Rigby "likes likes" you now?

She heard Mordecai's voice lighten up with this. Eileen blushes right after he said that. She ducks behind a kitchen counter being completely out of Rigby's sight. She lowers her tone as well.

Eileen- I-I think just as friends only…..not more than that….

Mordecai- Not yet, huh? Well, he will come around eventually.

Eileen-….[Grips the phone tighter] No, I don't think so….

Mordecai-[Encouragingly] Get him to play some video games with you. He can never refuse a game match.

Eileen- [Beams] Yeah, okay. I love playing video games anyways. Thank you, Mordecai.

Mordecai- Hey no, no, no, thaaannnk yoouuu, Eileen. [Laughs] I'm glad someone is babysitting him for me.

Eileen giggles.

Rigby- Who's that?

Eileen-Eeep!

Eileen nearly drops her phone and looks up. Rigby was over the counter peering down at her like a curious kitten. His paws grips firmly on the edges as his body remains leaned over. Eileen slides away from underneath him and stands up.

Eileen- I-It's Mordecai! Did you want to talk to him?

Rigby snatches the phone from her.

Rigby- Yo!

The raccoon leaps down, walks back to the couch, talks loud, grabs the remote and held onto it as he flips the channels, and kicks his feet up on the low table like he owned the damn place. Well…..she was spoiling Rigby after all. Despite having him sleep on the couch for tonight, she has given him comfortable blankets and two fluffy pillows which are fairly comfortable enough. Anyways, at least he was feeling a lot better, but he was still quite high. Rigby has already took a shower and got his fur all cleaned and fluffy. He felt like fuzzy angel baby. As Rigby wore nothing since his clothes were in a hamper and his jacket was hung up in the closet, Eileen has yet to jump in the shower and change her work uniform.

Eileen heads over to the bathroom to do just that, but she stops shortly and she shouts back at Rigby-

Eileen- Hey Rigby, I'm gonna go take a shower so please don't use the water until I'm out!

Rigby- Kay.

He was still talking to Mordecai on the phone.

Mordecai- Was that her just now?

Rigby- Yeah, she's gonna jump in the shower.

Mordecai- What does Eileen's place looks like?

Rigby- Meh, it's nice. I feel comfortable here.

Rigby thought she had a nice pad, so far from what he's seen, but he hasn't gone into her room yet. There wasn't much that he didn't like about the living room; it had a somewhat cozy feel to it, with the crimson plaid couches and extra decorative white pillows on the sides, the curtains being the same color as the couches with ruffles, and a fuzzy carpet. Her TV was just average looking, but it had good reception.

Mordecai- [envisions Eileen pampering him] I'm sure you are. Just don't be mean, Rigby. She's being really nice letting you stay over.

Rigby- Yeah, yeah.

Mordecai wanted to ask him what was it that was keeping Rigby over at Eileen's place, but decided against it because it might conjure a fight somehow.

**xxx**

Eileen- Do you want some pizza rolls?

Eileen calls over to the kitchen. Rigby shot up from this.

Rigby- Yeah!

Eileen- Kay, they'll be done in ten minutes. Do you want anything else?

Of course Rigby never feels guilty taking advantage of anyone, so he didn't decline her offer. He just finished his juice and then waves his empty juice box in the air.

Rigby- Can I have some more lemonade?

Eileen- Sure!

Eileen walks over to him and with that juice.

Her gold-brown, wet, locks was down and she wore sleekly, pink pajamas with darker pink polka dots all over it. She must have put her glasses away because she wasn't wearing them. She looked…..cuter…..Rigby can actually see her eyes lashes now. It just occurs to him now since she hasn't been this close to him tonight.

Eileen- Here [gives juice to him].

Rigby grabs it slowly, reluctantly almost and just stares at her without saying a word. She sounded sweeter, too.

She sat next to him and lifts her tiny feet up onto the couch. She pulls her knees closer to herself. There was a sudden scent of strawberries that surrounded him, it was nearly intoxicating, but it smelled so good. She smelled so good and it was alluring.

'I bet she taste good, too' Rigby mentally slaps himself for that one.

He still hasn't bothered to drink his juice that was still in his hand, he kept his eyes on her.

Eileen- It was a good thing that I saw you near the café. I wouldn't have found you otherwise.

'_Wait, she found me outside the café. I didn't know that….'_ Rigby thought to himself.

Eileen- [Gleams] I'm glad you're doing well now, Rigby…[tilts head] See? I told you that [trails]…..that I would take care of you…..

Eileen felt herself blush and her thin eye lashes flutter, she wasn't looking at him anymore. That faint pink on her face…surely she couldn't look cuter now.

Rigby-[Whispers] Thank you, Eileen.

Eileen- [Turns her head to him][Blushes] Oh, that's okay. I just couldn't, you know, leave you out there like that.

Rigby felt himself pull closer to her. He grabs her left hand in both of his hands. This surprises her.

Rigby- No, really. Thank you. You have no idea how much you just helped me. Only God knows where I would've ended up….in an alley or streets somewhere….maybe someone could have beaten me up again.

Eileen- Rigby….

He has always seen her eyes behind those rounded glasses, but now they were opals with a gleam to it. He just wants to look into them forever. She really was a cute girl now that he sees her, a bit dorky, but somehow this makes her even more appealing to him.

He permits his gaze to roam her face, until he stares particularly at her mouth. Her lower lip was full with a hint of a coffee color. It was so Eileen.

The oven's timer suddenly dings and interrupts Rigby's trance. He looks down and notices their hands were entwined together. He gets flustered at this and flops backwards. He looks away, trying to cover his flushed face from her. His tail wrapped around him.

Rigby- Uhhh ahem! So, how about those pizza rolls?

Eileen- Huh? They're done already? I didn't notice….

Eileen leaps off the couch and forwards into the kitchen to get the pizza rolls. With her back turned, Rigby watches her. When she rotates back, he turns away and pretends to watch the television. And when he does pay attention to what's on TV he cringes.

'_Ghost Whisperer? When the fuck did I change the channel to here? Wait, maybe I didn't change it….maybe she did because she likes…watching this kind of lame, chick stuff."_

Eileen walks back into the living room with a plateful of pizza rolls and places them on the table beside them.

Eileen- I would wait for a little bit before eating them. They'll burn your mouth if you don't.

She sees what's on TV and frowns.

Eileen- Eww, no I don't like this show.

Rigby unconsciously smiles.

Eileen- Hey, you wanna play some video games instead?

Rigby thinks it's possible for him to fall in love with her.

**xxx**

**baaaaaww Rigby and Eileen fluff. I luv it! I think it's obvious by now of which couples I support in Regular Show. **

**Anyways, I took a tad different direction from what I had previously with this chapter. I'm gonna have them become famous, but not right this second. Perhaps it will happen in the next chapter, but most likely the chapter after that one. I don't know yet though. I'm so busy people! Hopefully it won't take forever to update this story again.**

**If there are mistakes, please tell me and I will correct them.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


	8. I am the Walrus

***Hits head on desk***

**Fucking finally. I did it, guys. Even though I intended to update this last month, I couldn't. That's why I couldn't really promise an update date through my AN cause of shit like this. Well, here's your freakin update so, like freakin enjoy it and junk.**

_**I don't own Regular Show.**_

The internet wasn't working this morning and Mordecai sighs in frustration. He was unusually up early this morning and he was looking forward to watching some funny YouTube videos; plus, he would not be able to look at them later since Muscle Man will hog the computer all throughout the afternoon during breaks. Mordecai tampers with the wiring, but it was useless; the connection was down. He relents and heads down stairs because he was hungry for a bowl of Apple Jacks.

He sat down in front of the television with the bowl of cereal in his hands and at the same time he's wondering if he should call Eileen to know if Rigby was coming home soon. Today, the two have to vacuum the carpets of the house and mop the floors of the kitchen and bathroom.

Mordecai collects his memories of that discussion with Seth yesterday. Mordecai is interested, but he just didn't want to dive into this just yet. Yes, friends and, if he can ever hope to dare, his imminent girlfriend, Margaret was holding him back, but there was another unexplainable reason why. He hardly knows the man, but for some reason he doesn't think Seth really is the good guy like he portrayed himself to be. His eyes were… seemly weird. Like his pupils covered almost all of his eyes, but then again Mordecai could be just thinking too much out of nothing. The man has hospitality, and he just wants to cooperative with Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson to make music. That doesn't sound so bad.

Mordecai treats himself another spoonful of his cinnamon flavored cereal. He'll call Eileen in two hours. It was only 6:23 AM anyway, so it's too early to begin work.

**xxx**

Rigby growls when he felt a soft nudge on his back. She starts shaking him, and Rigby uses his left arm to sway her arms away from his form without moving his rested position. He relaxes again.

Eileen- Rigby, you have to get up. Mordecai is on the phone and he said that you have work today.

Rigby does a fake snore and Eileen narrows her eyes at this and frowns. She pulls the phone closer to her mouth.

Eileen- Don't worry Mordecai, I'll get him up.

Eileen goes to her windows and opens them to welcome the bright sunlight. The light directly hits Rigby's face, thus he cringes from it. He growls louder than before and pulls the blanket over his face.

Eileen- [Whines] Riiiigby! No, don't go back to sleep!

Mordecai- [Over the phone][rather irked] What's he doing now?

Eileen- Yeah, can you hold on for a second, please?

Mordecai tries to respond back, but she had already placed the phone on the table nearby, so he's got no other choice but to wait. Eileen walks towards Rigby again and bites her lip in reluctance. Eileen finally manages to get bold enough and takes a firm hold of the blanket in her clutches, and with all her strength, she pulls the blanket off Rigby and throws it somewhere on the carpet. Rigby eyes remained closed despite the flair of the sudden light, and he reveals his yellowish canines.

Rigby- [Growls] Just five more fuckin minutes…..

Eileen- I'm sorry, Rigby, but you have to get up. I would let you sleep in, but I don't want you to get fired.

Rigby abruptly sits up and looks at Eileen with an unamused stare while doing so. Eileen wasn't intimated by this, in fact, she was being too amused by Rigby's fuzzy bed-head and giggles. She pats down a crazy, brown lock of his head that was sticking out abnormally. Rigby jerks his head away from her touch, and then jumps off the couch. Eileen reaches for the phone and tells her friend that Rigby is up already.

Rigby- [Groggy] What time is it?

Mordecai hears Rigby over the phone, so he tells Eileen to put him on voice speaker. She nods and complies to his request.

Mordecai- [On speaker] Time for your lazy ass to come help me work.

Rigby- Hey Eileen, can you pass me the phone for a sec?

He said that with a rather impertinent tone. Without much thought into it, Eileen hands the phone over to Rigby and he grabs it. Immediately he pushes exit button and hangs up on Mordecai. Eileen gaps her mouth at him in shock. Rigby looks rather absent from his rude actions. Rigby throws the wireless phone on the couch behind him without much care.

Rigby- What? Don't worry he'll get over that by the time we head back to the park. But I'm a little hungry…whaddya say we get a bite to eat first, doll?

Eileen- You want to….. [blushes] go out eat?

Rigby- Well, yeah. [chuckles] Didn't I just say I was hungry? Oh hey, if you're worried about the money issue, I have some money. I'll pay for you, too.

Eileen- R-really? Hmmmm, I'm not sure about this, Rigby...because Mordecai-

Rigby- So what about Mordecai! I don't want to go all the way to the park and meet his nagging cranky ass first thing in the morning. What I want to do right now is take you out to eat. [Raises brow] Now are you gonna decline that offer or what?

Eileen doesn't really know what to say right now. She's stuck with the conflict about going out with the guy she really likes on a date. The phones rings and it is obvious to the two small animals who it was. Eileen looks at the phone then back to Rigby. Rigby eyes the phone angrily then draws his attention back to Eileen, and shakes his head in warning.

Rigby- If you pick up the phone you can just drop the whole thing.

Eileen gulps. She shouldn't be thinking about what she wants. She knew he has a job to keep and she knows he needs it for now. Plus, Mordecai was expecting Rigby to help him with work. All the more for her better judgment to overpower her inner desire.

Eileen- O-okay. I won't answer it. [Trails off] It's probably nobody anyways.

Rigby manages to hear that last part and smirks and chuckles.

Rigby- [Nods in approval] That's right.

**xxx**

It wasn't the best restaurant in town, but pretty much the closest to the park and that was what really mattered. On the plus side, the food wasn't all that bad, it was actually really good. Rigby and Eileen ordered two glasses of oj and some pancakes with heaps of berries and a syrup of their choice.

Rigby stares at Eileen, examining her as she eats, thinking about something; it was evident that it's the relationship the two shared with each other. Although she appreciates the time she's spending with him, Eileen can't help but feel a little tense from this due to the fact that she isn't used to receiving his attention this much; now it's kinda unusual, no...maybe...she really doesn't know how to describe it. Rigby laughs. Not a friendly chuckle, but more like a barking laugh, but it only lasted for a brief time.

Rigby- What's wrong?

Eileen thinks of a quick and simple lie. She has to think of one while not keeping eye contact with him or she just may reveal the truth right there and then.

Eileen- I'm afraid you'll lose your job because of this.

Now Rigby does a friendly chuckle. He's obviously in a good mood.

Rigby- Pffft. Don't worry about it, baby. That gumball hothead has _tried_ to fire me over more serious things, and look! I still have the job.

Eileen- But you shouldn't push it, Rigby. People are bound to lose their patience sometimes.

Rigby scoffs and waves his hand at this in a cynical manner.

Rigby- Yeah, right. Look, I want you to do yourself a favor and stop worrying about me. It's useless, really. Plus, I can take care of myself.

Eileen would beg to differ, but she relents. Rigby is an adult after all. Despite this, however, she still feels the need to care for him, especially at his unstable moments and a perfect example would be the encounter with him from last night. Her mind swirls with all the pessimistic thoughts of what would have happened if she didn't recover him from the concrete, and nonexistent bugs start to crawl down her spine.

Rigby gives her this curious look once again because it's clear that Eileen is bothered. She can feel his stare, so by instinct she looks up. She suppresses the urge to interrogate him about last night.

Eileen- [Innocently] What?

Rigby- Nothing. It's just...you're not really acting like you usually do.

Eileen- Really? [sarcastically] So, you do pay attention to me after all? Is it bothering you?

Rigby rolls his eyes playfully and sinks in his chair some. He takes out a cigarette from his pockets and lit it up, not really caring if he was allowed to smoke there or not. He takes a long drag before he spoke to her again.

Rigby- Well, yeah. You're one of the coolest girls I know of.

Eileen- [Blushes] Really?

Rigby- [Nods] Yeah, really.

This makes her feel more...well, special concerning to the fact that these words came from the mouth of her little raccoon. Although, it could be the fact that she has some self-esteem issues. Rigby is typically blunt, but he doesn't really like talking about the good side of people, even if this as subtle as it gets. So she knows this took a lot of effort for him to freely admit this due to his over-inflated ego.

Eileen- We should hang out more often.

Rigby- Heh, yeah sure...so, I guess [grins slowly]... miniature golf is totally fun. We should plan on going again…someday.

Eileen bites down her lower lip to prevent herself from smiling, but it didn't work. A pink blush was faint on her cheeks. Rigby thought she looks absolutely "adorkable" with that small and buck tooth smile of hers. He has never really been into dorky chicks until now.

Eileen- Rigby, do you like me?

Rigby- [Scratches behind his head] Huh? Uhhhhhhh, yeah. You're cool. Why not?

This wasn't the answer Eileen was looking for, and he knows it. Truth be told, he likes Eileen _a lot_, but Rigby is dealing with self-issues to freely admit what he feels about her. Some secret he wouldn't dare admit to her or some lousy shrink or anyone else for that matter, and it's not just because the drugs he is using either.

**xxx**

For some reason Eileen was not picking up her phone, and this pissed Mordecai off because thinks they are still there. He hangs up the phone and paces the living room some. He needs to contact them somehow. An idea occurs, and he suddenly knows someone who would know how to contact Eileen, but he hesitates for a moment. He doesn't really want to call Margaret due to the fact he doesn't have enough confidence to talk to her, but it's his only option left. He picks up the phone and starts to dial Margaret's phone number. He pauses at the incomplete phone number before him.

'Just do it. Do it, man!'

He sighs and forces his finger to push in the rest of her phone number. There was a silent pause at the other end and Mordecai desperately wondered if he pushed the numbers in right. Then it rings, and he sighs. There this light buzz at the other end before she answers.

Margaret- Hello?

Mordecai- Oh hey, Margaret. This is Mordecai.

He said that so stupidly because he sounded as if he wasn't really expecting her to answer. It's her phone number, so of course she would be the one to pick up. Mordecai mentally slapped himself for that. He hated how awkward he was even with her presence not there.

Margaret- [ Affably] Hey Mordecai! What's up?

Mordecai- Margaret, I wanted to ask you for a small favor. I was wondering if you can give me Eileen's cell phone number.

Margaret is a little confused by Mordecai's request. Something made her curious for the reason why, so when Mordecai didn't explain it, she had to press him to ask why.

Margaret- Why would you need her number for?

Mordecai- I can't reach her from her home, so I need to contact her cell because she's probably out somewhere.

Margaret- Oh...alright then.

To Mordecai's dismay, he didn't really like that tone she used. It was partially the truth, so he didn't see the harm from what he just told her. Mordecai didn't really want to explain everything about Rigby because, honestly, he was little embarrassed by it and he thinks Margaret didn't need to hear more trouble concerning with Rigby, and considering that he kinda told her some time ago that he would fix whatever the problem was with him. He always seemed to avoid the real truth if it was embarrassing when it came to her and he feels a little bitter about it, since he doesn't like to lie. After Margaret gave Mordecai Eileen's cell phone number, he thanked her.

Margaret- I hope you can reach her for _whatever_ reason it may be.

Mordecai- Yeah, definitely. So...see you around then?

Margaret- Of course. I'll be in the Coffee Shop working...at 10.

Mordecai- Okay...bye.

Margaret- Bye.

Before Mordecai hung up, he could have sworn he heard a faint sigh at the other end. Should he be worried or is he being too paranoid?

**xxx**

It's so weird for Rigby, but this very little time he's spent with Eileen he doesn't have that urge to get high. It's like her company is his fix so it's basically a coat for more or less the same method. Eileen wasn't like any girl he ever met and just finding all her strange quirks makes her more pleasant. Her phone rings and Eileen takes notice of this right away. She sees who it is and her eyes open widely.

Eileen- Oh no...

Rigby- What?

Eileen- It's Mordecai...

Rigby- [Groans] He's gotta be right on my ass today, doesn't he? Geeezzz [pause] Well, go ahead and answer it.

Eileen- [Flips her cell phone open and answers it] Hello?

Mordecai- Eileen?

Eileen- [Shyly] Hey.

Mordecai- Eileen, what happen earlier? Is Rigby still with you?

Eileen- Yeah, he is. [Looks over at Rigby]

Rigby sticks his tongue at her feeling a little bothered.

Eileen- Did you want to talk with him?

Mordecai- Yeah.

Eileen passes her phone to him, and Rigby reluctantly takes it from her.

Rigby- Yo.

Mordecai- Dude, are you going to work today or not?

Rigby- Yeah, of course, man.

Mordecai- Then you need to get back at the park now before Benson arrives here. Skips is already up and so is Pops.

Rigby- Those two can be beyond nosy. Arghhh...What about Muscle Man and High5?

Mordecai- Ehhhhhh, probably still sleeping in...that doesn't really matter, they usually do all their work at noon and finish around at night anyways...look just help me asap and then you can finish your date with Eileen later.

Rigby- WE ARE NOT ON A DATE!

It took Rigby a second to realize that he had said that out loud right in front of her and soon regretted it. With much boldness, Rigby takes a quick glance at Eileen and he can clearly see the surprised look she's giving off, so he turns his back on her from embarrassment and blushes. He can hear Mordecai laugh at him at the other end and Rigby thought he was being a dick about the situation taking place.

Rigby- Er...Well...yeah..I dunno...[pause] Will you stop laughing now, Mordecai? Man, I can't stand you! Look, we're heading to the park right now...and [blushes]...oh my god, dude don't- you better not say that in front of her!

Rigby starts to bicker in a hush voice at her cell phone. It is clear that whatever Mordecai was saying was making him more upset. Though, Rigby gets upset at the most trivial things, so Eileen figured it was just Mordecai teasing him and the hushed bickering and his flailing free arm is more than enough to convince her.

Eileen remembers the deal her and the blue jay had made that one particular day at the café.

~'_You didn't have to pick on him about it_.'

**xxx**

Mordecai sees a grey car driving on the yellow road that leads to the house. When the car nears the curb, Mordecai notices that Rigby wasn't wearing his seat belt and that his arms were crossed, too. Obviously a little upset still. Mordecai shakes his head.

Eileen- Have fun!

Rigby- Okay, mom.

Eileen- That was sarcasm, you know...you seemed thrilled to be here at the park by the way...

Rigby gives her a faint scowl.

Eileen- [Blushes] That was sarcasm, too...in case you didn't know that one either.

Rigby- You should just...stop...speaking because you really don't need to tell me every time you're being sarcastic.

Eileen- [Pretending to look hurt] I'm very sorry.

Rigby- [Smirks] You need to put more work on it and then maybe you can come close to my level…..[grabs the door handle] See ya!

Eileen- Hey wait, ummm…

Rigby doesn't move any further as he turned to look at her with a complex expression.

Eileen- [Blushes] Were you serious when you said that you wanted to go mini golfing with me?

Rigby- Yeah. Sometime this week...maybe tomorrow when I'm off work.

Eileen- [chirpy] Okay!

Before Rigby gets a chance to open the car door, Mordecai has walked up to it. He knocks on the window to grab Rigby's full attention. Mordecai ducks some to see Eileen and waves to her. She does the same to him and Rigby switches glances between them. Due to Rigby's refusal to ever grow up, Rigby opens his mouth wide then presses it on the window that is towards Mordecai. Mordecai narrows his eyes as he sees Rigby's tongue swirling around the window from the cavern of the raccoon's mouth.

Eileen watches the ridiculousness that is Rigby making faces at the slender blue jay outside. It's interesting how this immature raccoon has infatuated her. Eileen was so smart, shy, and practical…..all the characteristics that Rigby wasn't. Although Rigby was a little reserved, he is wild, dependent, and childish….and not to mention a lot of fun. Eileen would assume this is why she likes him. He can…complete her in a way.

Mordecai- Okay, dude. Stop messing around, seriously. Benson is probably going to show up any second now.

Rigby pushes himself off the window finally. Traces of some saliva were left on the window. Rigby opens the door and lets his paws hit the ground.

Mordecai- I'm sure Eileen would be happy to clean that window now.

Eileen finally drove away from the duo groundskeepers.

Rigby- Yup. [smirks] She'll probably lick it clean.

Mordecai shot Rigby a sly look.

Mordecai- You would like that, wouldn't you?

Rigby suddenly frowns in knowing what Mordecai was implying…again.

Rigby- I was just kidding, dude. She's probably gonna use Windex to clean the window…..or maybe she'll forget the whole thing and let it dry.

Mordecai breaths out and smiles. The two headed to the house at their own pace. Mordecai ruffles his wings together and looks at the park's distance to the side.

Mordecai- So….

Rigby growls under his breath.

Mordecai- What did you guys do last night?

Rigby- [Slowly] We. played. video. games….and ate some Totino's pizza rolls…..that is all….[mutters] I thought I told you already over the phone…..

Rigby can hear Mordecai holding back a laugh. His little hands digs in his jackets 'pockets and he feels that he has a couple of neglected roaches in it. Rigby turns his face to see Mordecai grinning at him.

Mordecai-…..Are you sure you guys didn't spoon last night or something?

Rigby- God damn it! I told you to shut up about that!

Rigby bolts to the house with his face blushing red. With the left over roaches in his pockets, he makes his way to the bathroom.

**xxx**

Rigby can feel his blood circulating faster, and his toes were tickling as his hands quivered. Even though he's got his fix for the day he knows this is the worst place and time to do it. The haze of weed always engulfs around him with swirls when he uses, and it's comforting, idyllic and scary all the same time. For the first time, Rigby really thinks about what he's doing and realizes that this was a stupid idea. A really, really stupid idea. He can hear people downstairs with all those familiar voices. He can hear them talking about him (or he thinks they are talking about him), and it gets him feeling super paranoid suddenly about it. He isn't smoking hits anymore, but the smell was still there. He stupidly wonders if the air freshener sitting on the sink would rid it.

"What is that smell?"

Rigby yelps a little. That was Benson who had said that downstairs.

With much haste, Rigby grabs the air freshener and sprays and sprays it everywhere. He doesn't care if he uses the entire bottle either.

After he misted the entire bathroom with the air freshener, he exits the bathroom, coughing. He wipes some sweat from his forehead and tries his best to walk casually down the stairs in the living room. There he can see Benson, Skips, and Mordecai in the living room lingering about. The TV was displaying the news for the afternoon. Rigby puts a fake, goofy smile on as if that would help him any better. Benson narrows his eyes.

Benson- What were you doing just now?

Rigby- Oh….um…I had to use the bathroom really, really bad.

Benson- Really? Well, I don't know if you have noticed or not, but there's this _pungent_ odor in the air.

Mordecai and Skips exchange worry glances to each other.

Rigby- Oh….heh, I had to use the air freshener because…..I had to do a mean number 2…..so yeah…

Benson looks at Rigby with a skeptical expression. He puts his paper tablet by his side.

Benson- Oh really? Cause if I didn't know any better, it smells like someone was blazing.

**xxx**

**omgosh Rigby is in deep shit now. Hahaha **

**kay, guys. I'm going to try and keep updating this. Seriously. I don't want to neglect this story again! NOPE. **

**On a different subject, I was wondering if I should make someone play a bass guitar. At first, I was going to have Rigby do it, but he plays a guitar…..not a bass. Unless, I convert him to play a bass later…what do you guys think?**


	9. New Genius

**Awwww yeeeeeaaaaahhhh update bitches! Yeah, I know, I know… It has been a while since I updated. Sole reason being: Holidays. Nuff said. Anyways…..Okay, I hafta say that I know it seems like the story is seemly revolving Rigby a bit, but that's because Mordecai won't get his stage light until…..later. Maybe next chapter I will focus more on Mordy, but right now it's another chapter basically for Rigby. Though a reminder, this is a story about Mordecai and Rigby, so whatever attention Rigby is getting, Mordecai will get later. Kay?**

**This chapter is kinda longer than my usual ones. Eh, I hope you guys don't mind. I'm trying to make this story reach to where I want it. **

**Enjoy! :**

**_I don't own Regular Show._**

**xxx**

"_How can I go forward when I don't know which way I'm facing_?" – **John Lennon**

**_xxx_**

_"Stinky armpits and a total frizzfag with an encompassed bitchy attitude" is how people could describe the easily tempered raccoon in High school. Little did people know that he could not care less what people thought of the raccoon kid. He had practically stopped caring when he saw his last report card marked with solid F's in an embarrassing streak during his last semester._

_It was throughout that time that Rigby had made up his mind to drop out of High School, so he developed an unorthodox and quite hysterical plan for his high school talent show as a "leave with a bang" concept._

_He didn't tell his best friend Mordecai at the time, because Mordecai had matured within that stretch in school, so of course there was a chance he would have hindered or prevented Rigby's plan to prosper (according to Rigby)._

_Rigby was next to performing, right after some girl with her violin. He can't say that she wasn't good, but he was far more interested into the lyrics that he had scribbled on a piece of notebook paper that he was now holding in his hands. He mouthed the first verse quietly to himself, making sure no other contestants can hear what was uttering from the little raccoon's mouth. And he blocked the views of any wandering eyes._

_Rigby couldn't help but snicker a little bit._

_'This is going to be awesome and hilarious!'_

_As he made his way to the stage, he suddenly got the unfortunate case of stage fright. His legs were shaking and he struggled to keep his hold on the paper in his tiny withering hands. He neared regretting the idea he planned on for almost two months. Rigby briefly wondered how musicians do this on a daily basis._

_Rigby signals the person behind the curtains to play him the tune he wanted for this. Then a joyous, upbeat, melody syncs the entire stadium. Rigby can sense the amusement within the audience, especially with the funny expressions and giggles they have exchanged with one another. The principal, who was standing on the stairs that lead to the stage, narrowed his eyes at Rigby with a skeptical facial expression and had his arms crossed, but Rigby heeds no attention to the strict disciplinarian at all._

_As soon as he gulped down the uneasiness, Rigby looks over his lyrical paper once more before he begins to sing._

_" ~I only feel hatred and absolute loathing…for all of you stupid turds with your stupid, trendy clothing…..and your stupid hipster boasting…."_

_"Isn't it obvious that I hate all you…..every single onnnneeee of youuuu fooooolsssss- I can't understand why I even bother coming to schoooool…."_

_"What a time-waster it is being by all of you haters…"_

_"Now what did we learn today, class?"_

_The raccoon literally then turns his back towards the gawked audience and bends over at them._

_"THAT YOU SHOULD ALL KISS MY ASS!"_

_The music then comes to a sudden halt. Rigby erects his position straight and looks over to his right. He sees the principal marching up to him with a scornful glare. Instantly, the principal snatches the microphone away from Rigby and puts it near his lip then announces,_

_"Congratulations, Mr. Rigby. You now have detention for an entire month."_

_Uproar of laughter was carried out of the building._

**xxx**

With a sigh, Mordecai reluctantly puts another full box into the backseat of the golf cart buggie outside.

Despite the screams and hollers emitting from within the household the blue jay couldn't understand a single word uttering from Benson's mouth from that distance, but one thing is for sure, whatever his boss was saying to Rigby…..it wasn't good.

Mordecai shakes his head in displeasure, and then forces himself to rotate back into the house of terror. When he gets there, automatically he is introduced to a pouting Rigby there on the couch, arms crossed, head down while Benson fiercely glares down at the raccoon with an unyielding grimace.

Mordecai tenses some due to the situation taking place. In a way, he feels kind of helpless because he knows once his boss gets into these fits it was nearly impossible to calm him down. But Mordecai is willing to give it a try anyways since he usually plays the role as a pacifist.

Mordecai- Benson, I know you're pretty pissed…an-

Benson- [Turns to see Mordecai] Really? What the fuck ever gave you that notion, genius?

Rigby growled, revealing his teeth. He didn't like that Mordecai was getting sucked into Benson's bitch fit when the blue jay's only intention was to be civil here.

Rigby- Geeez, don't blow a bubblegum blood vessel or something, Benson.

Benson- Shut up, you useless junkie! I should just call the cops so they can haul your ass to jail!

Mordecai can see Benson turn a shade redder. Mordecai takes a breath and tries to do this again.

Mordecai- Benson, man…just calm down, please. You can't settle this problem if you're mad like this. Can we all just act civil right now?

Benson relaxes his face due to Mordecai's response. Benson finally managed to gather his shit and regained his coolness again. Rigby saw the gumball machine man's actions from the corners of his masked eyes, so he decided to take the opportunity to finally get his saying in.

Rigby- Really, Benson? I can't believe you're being serious about this.

Benson clicks his tongue.

Benson- There's some things I can forget and put aside, but this…..Rigby, I can't have you at the park doing drugs. This is a public park, you know…kids come here often, and if my boss found out that I have some junkie working for me here….I'll be fired alongside with you. Doesn't matter how long you were planning on keeping it a secret, you were bound to get caught….just be lucky it was me who actually found out, otherwise, you'll undoubtedly be heading to jail now.

Benson shakes his head.

Benson- Mr. Maellard does not take situations like this so kindly….you outta see what happened to the guys before you and Mordecai.

Skips hasn't talked throughout this entire time. Instead, he had seated himself on one of the kitchen chairs that he had pulled up from earlier in the living room and remained there.

Rigby sighs in defeat, knowing Benson is only doing this by his moral code under the circumstances. Although, Rigby still can't help but be compelled to do justice on his own account in all this, even though he damn well knows he is in the wrong here. However, Rigby has a problem with being wrong because he absolutely hates being wrong.

Rigby- You could just let me go off with just a warning! You didn't have to fire my ass!

Benson- Even though I am indeed firing you mainly because you smoked weed here, however, I also took notice of your lack of motivation in helping Mordecai work! You been slacking off!...[Narrows eyes] A lot!

Well, Rigby is now trapped in the corner with that one. Not to mention, being high wasn't doing any good regarding to Rigby's pathetic arguments. The only thing left to do is somehow play the sympathy card with high hopeless hopes that it will work on Benson. His lower lip does this wobble like motion, and his eyes are seemly bigger with huge black pupils.

Rigby- But where am I going to crash at? I don't have anywhere to go…

It had no effect on the gumball machine man whatsoever.

Benson- What about that coffee girl you always hang out with?

Rigby scoffs obnoxiously at his response.

Rigby- You mean, Eileen? No, hell no.

Benson- Well, I don't know what to tell you. Look for a studio apartment or something in the meantime, but you can't stay here and that's final.

Rigby growls under his breath. Before Benson can exit the living room, Rigby calls out to him.

Rigby- Can I at least use the phone?

Benson-….Sure, but don't stay too long.

Rigby- Trust me, I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

Benson was taken aback from this considering the fact that Rigby had thrown a bitch fit earlier. Again, before Benson can leave to do his basic duties, Rigby calls out to him once more.

Benson- [A little irritated] What is it now, Rigby?

Rigby can sense that Benson was just mere seconds going from "calm with total tolerance" boss to "raging maniac making Swiss-cheese-walls everywhere with his fists" boss if the raccoon kept pegging him on.

Rigby- I just wanted to know if you made your decision about Seth and the band yet?

This was surely unexpected, thus leaving Benson without words at the moment. Sure, the prospect had had crossed sometimes through the gumball machine's head, but he still has yet to make a final decision. In all honestly, Benson wants to go with this, but as usual, Benson always thought ahead, and well, if he were to leave this job for Seth's offer there is this huge possibility that he won't be able to get it back. This job is the only thing Benson can depend on right now.

Benson- I don't know [averts eyes]…...I'll let you know around this week, though. Skips will hand you your paycheck before you leave.

Rigby just stares as if he's looking through Benson.

Benson- [Assuredly] Take care of yourself, Rigby.

And with that, Benson left through the front doors, thus leaving everybody in the house in this awkward silence that followed after. Rigby narrows his eyes to the place where Benson had left and can't help but feel a little offended by his final comment, but he dismissed it quickly. In fact, he dismissed the whole angry bitching between him and Benson that had had happened earlier. Skips and Mordecai idly follow Rigby upstairs, which was heading towards the telephone.

Mordecai was the first to approach Rigby. The raccoon had made it obvious that he dialed Seth's number already as he waited patiently for him to pick up the other end.

Mordecai-….You're calling Seth, aren't you?

Rigby- Yup.

Mordecai cautiously walks up to the small mammal.

Mordecai- So,...you decided-

Rigby- Yup.

Mordecai jerks his head back with a grimace.

Mordecai- Did you even know what I was going to say?

Rigby- [Absently] Yeah. You were going to say if I'm taking Seth's offer up or something like that.

Mordecai- [Sarcastically] No, I was going to ask if you decided on whether you'll stop acting like an asshole or not.

Seth finally answered with a casual "hello", so Rigby ignored that insult.

Rigby- Hey, Seth. This is Rigby, brah.

Seth- Hey, Rigbaby. What's up, man?

Rigby cringed at little at that ridiculous nickname. He will have to inform him to not ever call him that ever again later on.

Rigby- I just wanted to let you that I'm willing to take you up on that offer.

Mordecai and Skips exchange incredulous looks to one another.

Seth- Good, good. I'm glad you guys finally managed to come to an agree-

Rigby- No, no, no, no. Just me, broski, not Benson...[twiddles finger]or Mordecai...yet…

Seth-Oh….I see…Ah, well...not yet, huh?

Rigby- They both have undecided answers.

Mordecai- [Scoffs] Gimmie the phone, dude! [Reaches for the phone]

Rigby slaps Mordecai's feathered hand away.

Rigby- [To Mordecai] Stop, dude!

Seth- [Unaware at the situation taking place at the other end] What's going on?

Rigby- No, nothing. Mordecai is just acting like a dick right now.

Mordecai- No, I'm not! Rigby, I really need to talk with Seth. I don't want you to talk to him for me.

Rigby- [To Mordecai] But what I said was true, wasn't it?

Mordecai pauses at this.

Rigby- [To Mordecai] Yeah...that's what I thought.

Seth- I get the feeling that this is the worst time to talk with you...so I'm go-

Rigby- No, no, no, no.

Mordecai takes notices how repeatedly Rigby has talked for the last half hour. Must be the weed making him anxious.

Rigby- Can I ask a favor from you, Seth?

Skips overhears this close by. He can interpret with ease on what's going to happen next.

Seth- Anything, kid. What's on your mind?

Rigby- [Embarrassed] Weeeeeellll, [ A bit fast] I was wondering if I can crash at your place for a bit because my boss just fired me and I don't-

Seth- Say no more, kid. I'm willing to help you out...why do you think I wanted to promote your band big time? Just for money? Since you just told me you're willing to work for me, I'm your boss now, and besides we are a team. And I hoping in time we can become like a big family soon as well...as long as you're willing to let me take you under my wing.

Rigby has no words.

Mordecai- Rigby...dude, are you serious right now?

Rigby- [Ignores Mordecai] T-thank you, Seth. I'll be there in a few...er, um. I'm coming over there soon.

Seth- Whenever, Rigby. You're always welcomed here.

Mordecai- [Mouth agape] Wait, what?

Rigby hangs up the phone right after that. He avoids eye contact with Mordecai and passes by him, but when Skips finally approaches the raccoon, Rigby couldn't help but look up to the big yeti.

Skips- Are you only making rash decisions because Benson just fired ya?

Rigby- Not just that. I need to start...like start life, you know?

Skips- I wasn't under the impression that you didn't already have one.

Rigby- Pfffft, the park and this city? Naah, man. I always wanted to start a _real_ life. Not work as groundskeepers for eternity. Skips, you may be happy with what life you got now, but I'm not. I can play the guitar hella awesome...and this music producer thinks the same, so...you know, [shrugs] I got a shot to live out my dream...ever since high school I dreamed about this...[nods] and this is what I want to do.

Rigby passes the two men in a casual yet impertinent manner, but they were used to this side of Rigby, especially by now. The trio irregulars made it in the living room. Before the scruffy raccoon makes a leave out of the front doors, Rigby gives Skips this shit eating grin and holds up his right hand as if the yeti owed him something. Skips breathed hard through his nostrils, and digs in his tight jean pockets for Rigby's paycheck. He then hands the check to Rigby.

Rigby- [Takes his paycheck] Thanks, Skips. Before I go though, I just have to say 'thank you' for helping me and Mordecai out of the most outrageous situations. I really do mean that, bro.

Skips- [Smiles] Yeah, it was no problem and it was great having you around. [Scratches head] Just-...well, take good care of yourself, Rigby.

Rigby wondered why everyone was under the notion that he _needed_ to take good care of himself. It was more than enough sympathy he can handle, especially since he wasn't getting anything out of it.

Rigby- [Raucous breath] Yeah, you too, Skips.

Finally, Rigby leaves the place from where he received his first job, and then walks towards the golf cart that was parked out in front. Rigby stares at the small boxes of junk of his possession and the folded trampoline in the backseat with this strange calm, and uncaring expression. Mordecai must have had made Rigby's side of the room totally immaculate.

Mordecai- Was Seth really okay with all this?

Rigby rolled his eyes. Eventually, Mordecai was going to have his say with the junkie raccoon.

Mordecai- You don't even work for the guy yet, and he is willing to adopt you.

Rigby- Hahahaha, shut up.

Rigby pulls out cigarette from his jackets 'pockets.

Mordecai- [Shakes head] I don't know what the hell you were thinking when you decided it was a good idea to blaze in the bathroom…during work.

Rigby takes a long drag from his cigarette and then looks up at Mordecai with a sarcastic smile.

Rigby- [Shrugs] You got me cause I don't know either.

Mordecai- Seriously, dude? I thought we quit smoking weed back during my senior year.

Rigby- Well, I obviously wasn't devoted to quit. Besides, I had no reason to quit since I didn't have school to worry about. I don't even know why I bother listening to you sometimes.

Mordecai- [Crosses arms] Yeah, well not only did you quit school, you just got fired from the only job you ever received. Maybe _ever_ will receive.

Rigby- [Narrows eyes] That's not true, Mordecai. [Smug] I'm getting a new job as soon as I get over to Seth's place.

Mordecai- Don't forget he wants the whole band, not just you alone.

Rigby- Hmmm Hmmmm, where else is he going to find someone who can do arpeggios and trills? [Smug] He needs a lead guitarist like me.

Mordecai walks towards the driver's seat as Rigby settled his ass on the passenger's seat. Mordecai can clearly see that Rigby's eyes were still red.

Mordecai- Rigby when are you going to grow up?

Mordecai makes some doughnuts before he decides to drive away from the house.

Rigby- I am "grown up". I'm an adult.

Mordecai- Yeah, but here's the thing, "responsibility" completely goes over your head. What you did back there-

Rigby- [Grins] Getting high?

Mordecai unknowingly pushes the pedal harder, thus speeding a bit more.

Mordecai- Yeah. Getting high…you think what you did was funny? [Clicks tongue] Out of all the things we have done to piss off Benson, you getting high…in the bathroom…during work has got to be the worst one.

Rigby- Should I feel proud? Pfffft. You're over exaggerating, bro. And who cares? [Flails arms] I got outta that hell hole finally.

Mordecai- [Groans] Fuck, you can be so stupid sometimes.

Rigby- I'm not stupid, I just do stupid things.

Mordecai- YOU. HAVE. ALWAYS. DONE. SOMETHING. STUPID.

Rigby- Okay! Name one from when we were little. Not stuff I did during high school or middle.

Mordecai- When we were six, you called "911" on me because I said a cursed word.

Rigby- [Laughs] Oh yeah…that's when we both decided to say "H" instead of hell, and shit. [Nods] Good times.

Mordecai couldn't help but smile about that. Even though he was grounded from what was Rigby's fault on that day, he wouldn't have changed that event ever. That memory was what basically got Mordecai and Rigby to start saying the corny things like "what the H?" or "How the H are we gonna fix this S?", and the best part was that their parents allowed it.

Mordecai parks the cart below the park's arch entrance, suddenly blocking the way in. He turns to look at his best friend with a serious gaze. Mordecai almost gets the urge to persuade Rigby to ask Eileen if he can stay with her for a bit, but then Mordecai thought that would only generate more problems. Especially for Eileen since he was aware that was not fair. There was that one thing that was still bothering Mordecai.

Mordecai- Don't sign any contracts just yet.

Rigby- I don't need you to tell me what to do.

Mordecai- Rigby! [Sighs] Just wait a little while…wait for me, alright? I need to sort some stuff with Benson first before I talk with Seth.

Rigby- [Grins slowly] Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Mordecai- [Ignore his remark] [Grips the wheel] Alright, let's go.

Mordecai drives out of the park and into the city.

Rigby- Hey, before I forget, can you make sure to feed Shark Bait and take care of him?

Mordecai- Of course.

**xxx**

Mordecai- [Reluctantly] All right, we're here…

Rigby struggles to get his trampoline from the backseat due to his feebleness, and it is sort of crammed in there.

Rigby- [Peeved] A little help maybe?

Mordecai walks to Rigby. He helps Rigby pull the trampoline out, but unfortunately, it bounced with an unexpected force and hit Rigby right in the face. Then it landed above him with its legs apart. Mordecai shakes his head.

Mordecai- Why can't you just sleep on a regular bed like what normal people do?

Even though the trampoline was going to be a bitch to carry up to Seth's apartment, Rigby had very few things packed. As they reached his apartment, Seth welcomed the duo rock stars with open arms and a goofy smile. Mordecai senses that Rigby wasn't the only who took some happy grass today.

Seth introduces a spare room to them where they can put Rigby's junk in. Obviously this would be the room Rigby would stay in for a bit. The reek of cigarettes was inescapable.

The last box was finally settled in Rigby's room.

Mordecai, Seth, and Rigby went to the living room, prompt their asses on his sofas, and talked some. Mordecai tells them that he can't stay too long because he had to get back to work. Rigby laughs at this. Everything is just about funny to that raccoon today, and it was irritating the blue jay a little bit, but he didn't say anything. Anything Mordecai had said to him seems like it just went in one ear and out the other one.

Mordecai gets up from the couch, and Rigby can already tell that he was ready to leave. Rigby was a little uncomfortable having his best bro apart like this even if it was just temporarily. Rigby is going to miss Mordecai's lack of company throughout this week…unless Mordecai changes his mind and joins alongside with the band's direction. The band isn't really broken up, but none of the members seemed to really think about how the band as a whole would end up. If Mordecai and Rigby go their separate ways, then for sure, the band "Mordecai and the Rigbys" would be put to the graveyard.

Mordecai stops the cart on a red light. A boring expression plastered on his face. He was not looking forward to working without Rigby today. Muscle Man and High 5 were undoubtedly going to talk all day about what happen to Rigby, since the two weren't there since Benson ordered them to get doughnuts. Mordecai looks to his right and sees the coffee shop. Margaret and Eileen has got to working right now.

Mordecai was craving for some coffee…and maybe a fresh glazed doughnut…and maybe some Margaret.

He drives over there and parks his cart lazily. He can see though the window Margaret taking orders from frequent customers. The bells ding as Mordecai enters the shop.

He takes a seat. He's greeted by Eileen first.

Mordecai- What's Margaret doing?

Eileen- She's busy making some kid a strawberry milkshake in the back.

Mordecai- Ice cream this early? [Chuckles] Dang. Ahh…hey Eileen, I have news to tell you.

Eileen- Oh, really? What is it?

Mordecai- It's about Rigby.

Eileen- Oh…

Eileen takes a seat next to him. Clearly it wasn't good news.

Mordecai- [Deep sigh] He was fired today.

Eileen- What? Why?

Mordecai- He was caught smoking weed in the bathroom.

Eileen- W-what?

Mordecai- Yeeaaah…turns out Rigby is still doing weed. Even though we promised to stop since high school, so we can get serious with our life, and get a job…especially when we get a job, but he wasn't ready to quit, I guess.

Glancing across the counter, Margaret can see the two converse with one another. She was so curious to know what the two's relationship was considering the fact that they were talking to each other more than usual.

Eileen- Wow…

Mordecai- Yeah, and well, he is crashing at one of our friend's apartment. No one from the park, but someone who lives in the city.

Eileen- Do you know for how long?

Mordecai- Errrrrr…somewhat. It's really complicated to explain. Maybe I'll have him call you and he can explain it all to you later.

Eileen- Alright, if you say so, Mordecai. [Smiles] I trust you.

Margaret- Hey, what's going on?

The two didn't expect Margaret's sudden presence. They looked up quickly. Already Mordecai was getting nervous. He hates how he can be so chill with other girls except Margaret at times.

Mordecai- Hey, Margaret. Umm…we were just talking.

Margaret puts the coffee pot down on the table.

Margaret- Really? About what?

Eileen could tell that Margaret was pressuring them. From the tone of her slightly stern voice, with that fake smile, her hands on her hips, and those determined eyes, she can tell something was bothering the red robin.

Eileen- It's about Rigby. He just got fired today.

Margaret's attitude unexpectedly switched into a worried one. She composes herself better.

Margaret- Oh my gosh, what happened?

Mordecai- Uhh, he was caught smoking pot in the bathroom this morning.

Margaret- What? That's a stupid thing to do.

Mordecai- [Chuckles] Yeah, and that's what I told him and he doesn't give a shit. At first, he was a little upset about losing his job, but now he's acting like it is some kind of blessing in disguise or something.

Margaret- Wow, I cannot believe he would do something like that. I mean, I know Rigby can be a little immature sometimes-

Mordecai- A little?

Margaret- [Sighs] Okay, okay. He is very immature, but still, I can't believe he actually did something like that.

Mordecai- Pffft, Rigby's been changing his attitude for worse ever since we started our band.

Eileen- [Mumbles] I think Rigby is just going through a phase…he just needs time to collect himself again.

A random customer calls one the waitresses over to take her order. Margaret was about to go to the customer, but Eileen grabbed her arm to stop her.

Eileen- I'll get this one. Don't sweat it.

Margaret- Oh, thank you, Eileen.

Eileen noticed this entire time Mordecai was fixated on Margaret when she arrived. She thought it was time for her to help him on his love interest. She winks over to Mordecai, which unfortunately, Margaret saw that, and in that instant she mistook the gesture's real meaning. She looks over to Mordecai to see him smile at her.

Margaret- You and Eileen seem to get along very well.

Mordecai tilts his head, confused about her comment.

Mordecai- Ummm…yeah, of course.

Margaret- Hmmmm…

She walks around the table to get closer to him.

Margaret- I mean, it's like you guys are starting to get really close or something.

She takes a seat next him.

Mordecai- I'm…not sure what you're saying, Margaret.

Margaret folded her hands in front her still wanting to have this conversation with him.

Margaret- Well, I mean you guys are…talking a lot. Seems like you two are sharing more of a…closer bond or something.

Even though Margaret was being careful with what words she chose to say, Mordecai can already see what she was implying. Disbelief was displayed all over his face.

Mordecai- [Amused] Wait, are you saying that Eileen and I are, like, "together" or something?

Margaret averts her eyes. She can hear the truth from his underlying tone of his voice and she knows this was about to get awkward for her.

Margaret- Um, no?

Mordecai gives her this smirk.

Margaret- No? Ah, I don't know. I mean, I catch you guys talking a lot. Then you go and ask for her number, and I know she's a nice girl and you're a nice guy. So, I guess it would make sense in some way that you guys can possibly-

Mordecai- No.

Margaret blinks at him.

Margaret- What?

Mordecai- Eileen and I are _just_ friends. Sure, we have been talking a lot and it is mostly because [blushes]….um, because it's about Rigby. She is so worried about him and stuff. But, no. Eileen and I are not "together".

Margaret drew in a deep breath. She was relieved about the clarification. Of course, she was also embarrassed about her behavior.

Mordecai prevents himself from chuckling. This wasn't the first time Margaret was jealous about another girl.

Mordecai- But there is this one girl I really like though.

Margaret gives him a look.

Margaret- [Fuming] Who is this girl?

Mordecai- [Sighs lovingly] Oh, she is a really great girl. She has a wonderful smile. We're friends and all, but I know in some way, we click.

Mordecai can see that his teasing was only making her more frustrated. He liked this.

Mordecai- [Blushes] But still I get butterflies in my stomach because I really, really like her. She is this down to earth kind of girl, and she'll pretty much help anyone out the best she can. [Chuckles] I can't even explain it. Like, she practically lives a modest life but she can be outgoing, too. She loves to travel a lot and she appreciates the simplest of things. And I know all she wants is to be free from her lifestyle, and be happy like that. [Peeved a bit] Sadly though, most of her ex-boyfriends obviously couldn't see that beautiful side of her and that's their fault! Those assholes don't deserve someone so wonderful like her.

Mordecai pauses a bit and stares directly into Margaret's eyes. He was obviously flushing this entire time as he was talking, but he doesn't care. Even if this is the closet this confession can get, he is determined to finish what he has to say.

Mordecai- Right now, she is in college and she studies really hard. Even though I try to grab her attention, I don't think she notices cause she's so caught up with work, or either something that is stressing her out. I can see how working in the Coffee Shop with customers screaming at you to take their orders, family, stupid ex-boyfriends, and school can really wan someone down.

Margaret could not suppress the surprised look on her face. Her white cheeks 'feathers hued redder, nearly matching her natural red-feathered head. Her mouth slightly agape, trying to utter some words out, although nothing but absurd rambling spewed out of her beak. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Mordecai was describing the girl sitting right next to him.

Margaret- Oh…um, wow…[combs her feather-head with her fingers] I, um….

Mordecai- You know, I wonder why this girl always gets so jealous when I'm around other girls…[Grins] [points at her accusingly] Hey, you don't think she likes me, like, in a boyfriend type of way, right?

Margaret giggles and looks away bashfully.

Margaret- Well, why wouldn't she? You're such a great guy, you know?

Mordecai laughs, feeling so elated about what the two bird's relationship was turning into.

Mordecai- [Flirtatiously] Well, that's great because I been trying to ask her out and-

Another customer calls over for a waitress. Eileen was too occupied with other customers, she couldn't handle that one.

Eileen- Margaret! Can you please get that one for me? I'm kinda busy here.

Margaret- Okay! I'll be right there!

Before Margaret left she turns to Mordecai, a bit flustered because they were interrupted in such an improper way.

Margaret- I'm…sorry. I have to get back to work.

Mordecai- Yeah, sure. Hahaha, actually I have to get back to work, too…so…

Margaret- Yeah…

Mordecai- M-maybe we can go hang out sometime at my house? Yeah?

Margaret- [Ecstatic] Yes! I would love to! [Embarrassed] [Calms down some] Errr, I mean I would like to. After 8:00?

Mordecai- Sure! See you then.

Margaret watches Mordecai exit the Coffee Shop. She reaches over to grab the coffee pot again. As soon as he left, she breaths out finally and her chest feels tight. She smiles involuntarily.

Random customer- Hey Miss? Can I order my food now, please?

Margaret- Yes! I'm sorry. I'm going over there right now, sir.

**xxx**

**Guys, you can thank that last episode because it made me update this chapter. I have been working on this, but "TGI Tuesday" helped me finish this last bit. **

**Anyways, about Thomas, I'm going to introduce him soon. Don't worry, kay? But seriously, this is the last time I'm asking this. Who do you think should play bass? Someone suggested Thomas…that sounds like a good idea…What do you guys think? ****:)**

**If you see any mistakes in here, please tell me.  
><strong>


	10. Sorry another AN

Yeah, I'm sorry about this AN (really, I _hate_ these things ugh), but I felt this one is **very** essential for the next/future chapter(s).

I swear, this will be the last one in a great while. I just...you see, I have a brand new idea of how I am going to write this suddenly, but I really, **REALLY** need your opinions on this.

Yes, it's concerning about who will play the bass guitar (You don't have to know a lot about instruments to do this for me btw :3).

I have come to a decision for either two possible candidates:

Skips or Thomas...

Picking **one** of these guys will give me the story of the future chapters.

Which one, guys? Seriously, which one would you prefer? Or would you rather prefer no one to play bass? You can either **review** or **PM** me about this; also, it would be awesome if you even describe why you have chosen (insert picked dude here).

I want to update this story asap, that's why I'm asking for this **immediately**.

Also, I just want to take this time to thank all of you guys for reading/reviewing/faving/following my story. You guys are awesome!

~uh-oh-5-O


End file.
